Quixotic
by Carmie-chan
Summary: That's it. First my hair, then my man, and now Stanley! You just crossed the line; no one messes with my Blackberry. No one. Karin, this means war.
1. declaration

**BEEP**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Good Morning, Konoha! The end of summer is nearing so go out and soak up the sun while you still can! This is 95.7 Konoha."_

* * *

**BEEP**

.

.

.

.

.

**BEEP**

.

.

.

.

.

_**BEEP!**_

.

.

.

"Arghhh, dammit! Fuck you, stupid alarm clock!"

I get up from my bed feeling irritated and looking like crap. Today was the last day of summer before school starts. I had approximately twenty-four hours left until I have to deal with the troublesome beings known as teachers. Great, now I sound like Shikamaru.

According to my plan of pure awesomeness, today I was going sleep till ten or so, eat a super awesomesauce breakfast, and then hang out at the mall with my besties for the rest of the day. However, I had overlooked an important flaw in my plan: Misaki.

Apparently, someone had decided to set my alarm clock to five freakin' thirty in the morning. I hate you, Misaki, I really do.

* * *

"Oi! Sakura, you awake?" Well speak of the devil, here she is now.

My eyebrow twitched angrily.

"What do you want?"

Misaki used her hand to flip her red-streaked maroon hair to the side. "Eh, nothing much. Oh, and Sakura babe, you look like crap."

How I wish she would just spontaneously catch on fire and turn into ashes.

Just imagine, her screaming in sheer agony and crying out in pain; her body being engulfed in flames and her entire being burning up into a crisp. Oh, how I wish my imagination were reality.

I shot her a glare. "Well no dip, I just woke up."

"Then get off your ass and go wash your face, Sherlock."

I feigned a dramatic gasp. "Potty mouth!"

Misaki scoffed and turned to look at me; she looked unimpressed. "Sakura, come on. I know you can't look as half as beautiful as I am, but at least try."

Che, _yeah right_. "Your face looks like Donkey Kong's ass."

"At least I can't land a plane on my forehead like you."

Whoa, low blow. _Low blow._ I swear, I was about to pounce on my sister and claw her fucking hazel eyes out.

"Get your fugly self out my room, you're damaging my vision. Plus, I can't deal with your sluttiness this early in the morning; go whore yourself out to some stranger."

Misaki stood speechless; I knew she couldn't think up of another comeback.

"OUT!" I growled irritably, while pointing in the direction of the door.

Misaki's face flamed a bright red as she stormed out of my room. YES! Finally, peace at last!

I crawled back under my covers and put my head on my ultra fluffy pillow, hoping to fall back asleep.

.

.

.

**3**

.

.

.

**2**

.

.

.

**1**

.

.

.

_**! **_

I FREAKIN' HATE YOU, MISAKI!

* * *

Yeah, you know, fuck it. I can't fall back asleep. Anyway, apparently my screaming woke up my brother, whom was sleeping across the hall. He groggily entered my bedroom and stood by the doorframe with a troubled expression.

"Hehe, hey Sasori. What's up?" I asked sheepishly.

Sasori remained standing, but now displayed a bored look. "Is there a reason you're screaming this early in the morning?"

I shrugged. "You know how Misaki is."

He nodded accordingly. "Yeah, she can be a bitch sometimes."

I scoffed at his comment. "Naw, _really_? I _never_ would have thought that."

Sasori rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. HEY! ROLLING YOUR EYES IS RUDE!

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep; don't scream again." And with that, my older brother returned to the dark abyss of doom and no return, otherwise known as his bedroom.

I rolled over to my side, what was I suppose to do for about another five hours?

_Le sigh._

I hopped into a chair and started logging on into our school website, _The Gilded Leaf._ Yeah, stupid name, I know.

You see, our school symbol is a leaf, which is pretty dumb if you ask me. Seriously, what kind of school wants their students to proudly show off a leaf? Anyway, when you gild something, you add gold to it to make it more beautiful; this is usually done to a lily. So yeah, our school symbol thing is a leaf, a golden one at that.

Originally, the website was created for educational uses like looking up homework pages, getting additional studying materials, viewing class schedules, etc. However, after a little persuasion and a couple bottles of sake, my friends and I finally convinced our alcoholic headmistress, Lady Tsunade, to change the website's format. With some of Shikamaru's help, _The Gilded Leaf_ is now a social networking site for all the students to chat and stuff.

I moved the cursor to the upper right-hand corner and clicked on the large 'LOGIN' button. I quickly typed in my username and password and pressed enter. The school's red and white homepage faded into my sparkly green profile page. My eyes roamed across the screen until I found what I was looking for: the blue bottom that read 'CHAT'.

* * *

**You are now logged in as Sakura Haruno**

.

.

.

**iSakuface*** is now online

**Friends: **O!no, CLouDySUNSHINE:), 10-10equalsZERO, OhNOES!$HARK*, .64, myIQis2high4u, rAmEnLUVER10NaruDawgPWNS.!., iUchiha, !TACHi-is2cool, art-!s-a-BANG!

**Family:**

MissAki3 (unfortunaltley, I have a sister)  
.0001

**Likes:** bubblegum, texting faster than I talk, cute boots, lipgloss, purple eye shadow, converse, mocha frappichinos, my Blackberry is my life, sparkly nail polish, the smell of new textbooks, bubbles, other stuff that I'm too lazy to name right now…

**Dislikes:** snobby people, dealing with ignoramuses, the awkward silence, people who can't accept compliments, bad hair days, waking up late, MissAki3, AMI2pretty4u, kitty-karin

**Chat Requests **(0)

**Messages Received **(2)

.

.

.

* * *

**To: SakuraH**

**From: LeafAdmin**

SasoriH, .0001, is no longer attending Leaf Academy. Do you wish to keep him/her in your 'family' group?

_**Yes**_** No**

* * *

**To: SakuraH**

**From: LeafAdmin**

ItachiU, !TACHi-is2cool, and DeidaraH, art-!s-a-BANG! no longer attend Leaf Academy. Do you wish to keep them in your 'friends' group?

_**Yes**_** No**

* * *

After I checked my messages, I quickly scanned over my friends list… and no one was on. I decided to just blow some time and troll the website. Yeah, _cause I'm cool like that_.

.

.

.

After an hour of profiling stalking and failed attempts at starting chatrooms—because _no one_ is on, derppp—I am _STILL _bored out of my mind. Big surprise, right? Maybe I should go eat breakfast? Yeah, breakfast sounds good about now.

I hopped off of the chair and slipped on my super cute, pink bunny slippers. Mmmm…. now my feet are nice and toasty. I quickly darted into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and came out. Yay, now I don't look like crap anymore!

Now I just need my cell phone, you never know when someone's going to text you. Plus, I live for my Blackberry. After minutes of searching, I finally found it in its sparkly, hot pink case. With that done, I headed out my room and down the stairs.

I quietly hummed to myself as I was walked downstairs to the kitchen; maybe this morning isn't so bad after all! Yep, I was almost convinced, but then I saw it: my sister leaning against wall while animatedly chatting on the phone.

"Yeah, so I was like yeah and she was all like, nah uh! - I know right! - Oh wait, can you hang on for a minute? - 'Kay thanks." Misaki cupped her hand over the phone and turned to face me, "Oh, so the sleeping giant finally awoke?"

"What?" I groaned exasperatedly.

"Oh, I was going to tell you this morning, but you were too busy being a bitch so-"

"What is it?"

"-plus, your being such a bitch right now and-

"_WHAT!_"

Seriously, I was running out of patience. This bitch had to go, soon.

"There's a package for you near the door, it was delivered this morning."

My eyes widen upon hearing this news. Yes! My eye shadow finally came! Oh. My. Gosh. I was waiting for this for the whole summer; the stupid delivery people kept losing my package and I had to keep reordering it for nearly two months! But yes, it's _FINALLY_ here! I dashed down the hall towards the door. Screw breakfast, it can wait!

I finally arrived at my destination; I just needed to rip open this box and the eye shadow will be all mine! ALL MINE! –insert menacing laughter here-

After several layers of bubble wrap- come on, twenty freaking layers? Why would you use so much? I mean, everyone loves bubble wrap, but this is way too much- I finally obtained my sparkly purple eye shadow. Yeah, I have a thing for sparkles in case you couldn't tell already.

I can't wait to put this on- seriously, who wouldn't be?

_**Grrrrrrr**_

That's my stomach! I guess I should get some breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and searched the cupboards for edible substances. Hmmm, lets see. There's a can of old beans, a container of who-knows-what, and a squirming brown creature that resembles a cockroach. Wait, a COCKROACH?

"Ahhhhhh!"

Misaki dashed into the kitchen, her face looking like it was in panic mode. "What happened?"

"COCKROACH!"

"What, a cockroa- Ahhhhhhhh! COCKROACH!"

"Ew, ew, ew. Kill it!"

I hate bugs so much, they're so, so, disgusting! I mean, seriously, what girl isn't afraid of a cockroach?

"What, kill it? How?" Misaki was on the verge of losing it; her face was twisted in contoured with panic and she was pulling at her hair.

"I don't know, just do it!"

I am fucking terrified right now. All I wanted was some food, why does the world hate me so?

"Uh, uh, uh…. Just throw stuff at it!"

After minutes of throwing, we finally killed it with that old can of beans. However, the cockroach kind of exploded upon impact with the aluminum object. It left this icky bug juice all over the cupboard; it was gross.

After that little problem was resolved, I decided to look elsewhere for food; maybe I'll have better luck in the pantry. Soon enough, I found a box of Lucky Charms. Yes, I love you Lucky Charms with all your marshmallow goodness.

When I was little, I was obsessed with Lucky Charms. Like, they were the only things I would eat for a period of time. But, I only ate the marshmallows cause they're the reason Lucky Charms taste so good. Anyway, I would put all the boring, plain pieces of cereal in a baggy and say I'll eat it later. Later never came. Its pretty much the same now, except I just pick out the marshmallows one by one instead of throwing the plain pieces away.

After I finished my breakfast I decided to watch some television. I walked over to the living room and plopped my butt on the giant, bright red couch. Yes, the couch is bright red; my family is just _that_ cool- except Misaki, that is.

Once I was resting comfortably on the couch I grabbed the remote and pressed the red power button. The television screen flicked into life and I was met with five dancing aliens with television screens on their stomachs.

Ah, my eyes!

Luckily, someone texted me then and I quickly turned off the television before anymore eye damage had occurred.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

_Hey Sak, there's been a change in plan. Can we meet at the mall around 10-ish? Tenten is coming home from judo practice at two or so and she doesn't want us to wait till then._

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

_Awww, poor Tennie. She has to miss shopping with us!_

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

_Don't worry; she says she'll meet up with us at the smoothie shop around 3. Text Hinata, thanks. Bye!_

I quickly sent Hinata a message explaining the situation. Now all I have to do is take a shower and get ready for the mall. It is now eight thirty; I have plenty of time to get ready.

I climbed up the stairs and headed towards my bedroom. Upon entering, I scanned across my room. It was messy. I shrugged it off, "Eh, I'll clean it later." I navigated through the clutter and finally arrived at my closet. Let's see, what should I wear?

After some decision making, I finally found an outfit cute enough for the mall. You see, you can't go to the mall wearing just anything; you've got to find the perfect outfit. The mall is the center of social gathering; its where you judge and be judged. An outfit will show who you are and where you're headed in life.

A pencil skirt describes you as high-class, professional, and most likely intelligent. It also says how you can be sophisticated and stylish at the same time.

On the other hand, a pair of sweats describes you as lazy and live a pretty low-key lifestyle. You are probably laid back and could care less about work. As you see, clothes are important; they define who you are.

I decided to where my navy blue tank top. Its one of my favorites; it has a scarf hem so the ends flow out a bit. I paired it with some white short shorts and a pair of wedges. My look: flirty for some man hunting.

I returned downstairs to remind my sister to alert me around nine fifteen. That way, I won't be late for the mall. I ventured back to my room and prepared to take a shower.

After I finished, I threw on my clothes and tied my pink hair into a high ponytail. I put on some of my new purple eye shadow and a smidge of lip-gloss. I looked BEAST: S-E-X-Y. I looked at the mirror one last time and then checked the time. It was only nine forty-five.

Wait, nine FORTY-FIVE! "Holy shit! I'm late!"

I scrambled down the stairs and stopped to yell at Misaki. "Misaki, why didn't you call me at nine fifteen?"

Misaki turned to me puzzled. "Huh?"

_Sigh._

Misaki is useless. But I don't have time to deal with that now, I HAD to get to the mall.

* * *

I rushed out the door while stuffing my Blackberry in my back pocket and grabbing the keys. I had my learner's permit; I could drive, just as long as no one catches me without an adult.

I stepped outside and then I saw her: Karin Hoshiko.

I have no personal animosity against Karin, really I don't. She's my neighbor; we're like the best of friends.

Nah, I lied. Karin is probably the biggest bitch I have met, even bigger than Misaki.

Karin is about two inches taller than me and she has this awful, flamboyant red hair. It's all unkempt and lopsided; but she thinks it's S-E-X-Y. In addition, she also wears thick, black frames. She wears hoards of make-up to cover up her blemished skin. I'm serious, if you wipe off all the make-up on her; it looks like there are maggots growing from her face.

She has one thing that makes all the guys in our grade swoon over her: her D-cup breasts. However, what many of them don't know is that they're fake; she buys push-up bras and sews layers of fabrics to them. Her choice of clothing is okay, just a little showy. She wears extremely low-cut shirts and super tight bottoms. Her overall appearance: slut.

How do I know all this, you may ask? Well, Karin used to be my best friend, that is, until seventh grade. Shocking, I know. Her, Ino and I were the best of friends all the way through elementary school and sixth grade. We had weekly sleep over parties and shopping trips; life was good then.

* * *

Anyway, in seventh grade Karin was dating this kid name Zakum. He was a real jerk; Ino and I both knew this. We tried to tell Karin but she wouldn't listen. Karin and Zakum were dating for about two weeks when Karin mentioned something at lunch. She and Zakum were going to do 'it' after school that day. I was mortified; she was my best friend and I knew Zakum was just using her. I couldn't let her get hurt by this jerk.

When the last bell rung, I went around campus trying to find Zakum; I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I finally found him behind the school building. I glared at him and started shouting but then he pinned me against the wall.

"You pretty." He said, his breath smelled horrible.

I glared at him harder. "Get your hands off of me, you _creep_."

He leaned down to kiss me but his attention and mine turned to a voice. It was Karin.

Karin had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura, you bitch. How dare you kiss my boyfriend, you slut!"

I could tell she was hurt but I didn't kiss Zakum. Inside, I was broken. How could she not tell that he was the one that's forcing me to kiss him! He is the real jerk! I was shocked; she chose her boyfriend over her best friend.

I returned back to my senses and acted upon my reflexes; I kneed Zakum in the balls and ran. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

The next day, I came into school and Karin ignored me the whole day. Later, Ino had a fight with Karin because she tried to explain to Karin that Zakum was a stupid jerk. Karin refused to listen and Ino came to my aid. Karin stopped being our friend from that day onward.

The next week rolled along and Karin had found new friends, Ami and Kin. Ino and I had done the same; this is when we met Hinata and Tenten.

A month had passed; Karin and Zakum eventually did do 'it.' I was disgusted. Anyway, it was nearing the end of March; my birthday had been a few days ago. It was the last bell of the day and I left to classroom and went into the restroom. When I entered, Karin and her two followers had their hands crossed over their chests.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Karin spit out my name as it was filled with venom.

I looked around, what was going on?

Ami and Kin took out scissors from who-knows-where; meanwhile Karin pounced on top of me.

My long pink hair was being cut and locks of it limply fell on the floor. I started to cry.

After they were done, Ami and Kin gasped at my appearance.

"Crap, it looks worse than I thought it would. Lets get out of here girls!" I heard Karin say.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. My once long hair was now short and choppy. My hair was uneven and awful. I stayed in the bathroom for what seemed hours, embarrassed to show myself to the world.

Ino got worried because we were supposed to go to the mall that day but I was nowhere to be found. She, Hinata, and Tenten came back to the school and searched for me. I finally was found thanks to their efforts. I knew, then and there, Karin was the enemy. Seriously, you fuck up my hair; _you die_.

* * *

Karin looked at me distastefully and scoffed. "Oh look, it's my slut of a neighbor. Got a new boy toy? I heard a lot of screaming this morning."

I glared at her. "Well if it isn't thunder thighs, how's your whore business going? I hear you're charging twenty bucks for an hour now. It's a shame you're forced to charge less, but I guess people don't want to bang ugly sluts anymore."

Karin adjusted the frame of her glasses and glowered at me. She walked over to me and poked me in the chest. "At least I have big boobs."

I smirked. "At least mine aren't fake."

Karin flamed red but then mimicked my smirk. "At least I have a boyfriend."

Oh, no she _didn't_! She did _NOT_ just go there.

* * *

Karin's current boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha. Otherwise known as my ex-boyfriend. The two have been dating for about four months. Sasuke and I started going out in eighth grade but we broke up four months ago.

I really don't know what happened. We were kissing and holding hands in the morning, but then next thing you know, we're no longer together. He just said, "Its over." without a single hint of emotion in his eyes. I was heartbroken and I gained three pounds from stuffing myself with chocolate ice cream after the break-up.

I'm still pissed at him; we hardly talk anymore. Who wouldn't be mad? Every time I see him, he's busy doing lip exercises with Karin. It's disgusting to watch.

* * *

_**HONK!**_

.

.

.

A hot pink convertible pulled up in front of us with Ami in the driver's seat. Ami pulled down her shades and glared at me. "Come on, Karin. Let's go."

"See you around, slut." With that, she shoved me on the ground and hopped into the convertible.

_**CRACK**_

.

.

.

Oh, _shit_! Was that my phone?

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out Stanley, yes, I named my phone. I slowly opened the case, hoping Stanley was unharmed. I was met with a damaged Blackberry; the screen cracked and small pieces falling off. My baby, _he's dead_.

That's it. First my hair, then my man, and now Stanley! You just crossed the line; no one messes with my Blackberry. No one.

I growled and stood back up on my feet.

_Bitch_, this means war.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **It's another story. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I had this idea and I just started typing. I'll try to update soon even though I say it all the time. I'm sorry! I'll really try this time, promise. My Best Friend's Wedding is slowing coming along. I'm still trying to piece together the plotline. As for Heart of Greed, I'm thinking of putting it on hiatus. This story is my top priority for now.

~Carmie-chan


	2. the sounding call

"_Education, properly understood, is that which teaches discernment. You hear that, that was KNOWLEDGE! Knowledge can only mean one thing: school is starting! Schools all over Konoha are expected to open this week. To all the students out there: enjoy the ten months of learning crap! This is 95.7 Konoha."_

* * *

.

.

.

I hopped into my Lexus SC 10 and hastily strapped on the seatbelt. Bitch, how dare you kill Stanley! My fists gripped onto the steering wheel while the rest of my body trembled with rage.

I am going to kill Karin; I will stuff her in a laundry bag, toss in a few bricks, and into the ocean she goes! I swear, I will gorge her eyes out and watch as the blood oozes from her eye sockets. Slowly, that vile crimson liquid will devour her heinous being and- wait, that's a little graphic isn't it?

Okay, I need to calm down. Mom says anger will make you age quicker. Like hell, I want wrinkles! Okay Sakura, deep breathes. _Deep breathes_.

When I finally calmed, I took a look at my surroundings. I was currently situated in my Lexus; her name is Cheryl. Yes, I named my car, too! Daddy had gotten her for me as a Christmas present last year. However, I couldn't drive her back then. But now I'm fifteen and five months— therefore, _almostlegal_. I'll be fine as long as I don't get caught driving without an adult…

I took a whiff of Cheryl's leather scent. I love Cheryl's interior: black leather trim with brown walnut accents. Oh how I love the smell of leather; it never fails to relax me with its calming aroma.

After a good amount of time wasted on sniffing leather, I twisted the key and successfully turned the car on. I quickly glanced over at the screen displaying the time.

FUCK! It's ten! I have to be at the mall like, NOW!

I quickly slammed down on the gas pedal and zoomed down the street. From afar, I appeared to be a blur of obsidian with a touch of pink.

I quickly zoomed pass a red stoplight. Crap, not a good idea; I can't afford to get another ticket after the one I got last week. Yes, I do like to drive fast.

Le sigh. Oh, well. What's done is done.

* * *

After some time, I made a sharp left turn and the entrance to the mall became visible. Damn, where are all the parking spaces?

After driving from parking lot to parking lot, I finally found a parking space in the garage. Hey, at least I'm in the shade.

I checked the time. Shit! Its 10: 20! I hastily unbuckled the seatbelt and reached for my wallet, which is always kept securely in the glove compartment. Perfect! Now I'm all set for the mall.

I quickly hopped out the car, slammed the door shut, and dashed towards the entrance. Upon entering, I spotted a familiar blonde accompanied by a girl with midnight-violet hair. I smiled and shouted at my best friends: Ino and Hinata. "Guys, over here!"

Ino whipped her head around and flashed me one of her 'so dazzling bright that it will blind you to death' smiles. Damn, I wish I had that kind of smile. "Oi, Sak! Where have you been?"

I looked her over once. Ino was wearing a plain white tank top with a shiny crown pendant hung around her neck. Along with that, she wore daisy dukes with a leather woven belt. She finished the look with simple, white flip-flops. Her hair was in a high ponytail as always.

Hinata in turn, twisted her body around to face me. "Sakura-chan, y-you made it!"

Hinata's attire consisted of cuffed denim shorts, black mules, and an amethyst twist racerback tank with white, horizontal stripes. She had styled her hair in a casual half-up, half-down ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

I flashed an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm so sorry you guys. Something happened while I was coming over here."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

I scoffed slightly and turned to face Ino's baby blue eyes. "Call 1-800-BITCH and find out."

Ino glared and spat out venomously, "Karin."

I blinked at her. "Who else?" I said with my voice dripping of hate.

Hinata leaned closer to me, her face evidently showing her interest in the matter. "W-what did she do?" She had said it slowly and nervously, as if testing the waters. You never know when Mt. Sakura would explode from anger, especially when slutty whores were being talked about.

I sighed. I can't believe I have to relive this.

* * *

I slowly pulled out what was left of Stanley from my back pocket. As I held him in the palm of my hands, small metallic pieces fell to the ground. I stared at Stanley one last time before thrusting my arm to my friends and showing them the pathetic remains of my phone.

_**Gasp.**_

"God, Sakura. Did she like, crush him with her thunder thighs?"

Wow, pig. Way to make me feel better considering that _I'M_ the one who sat on him.

Hinata stared in shock at the mechanical pieces in my hand. "Are you going to get a new one?'

I let out a sigh. The very thought of replacing Stanley seems so, so- betraying. Stanley had always been loyal to me for the last year and a half- even when he had accidentally dropped into my pool! Getting a new phone would be like I'm _cheating._

"Well forehead, what are you going to do? You need a phone by tomorrow, seriously! Who else will I text during class? Hinata isn't going to respond to my texts; she's a goody-goody!"

Hinata flamed red. "Hey! I, for one, like paying attention in class."

Ino waved her off nonchalantly. "Exactly."

* * *

_Le sigh._

I guess I have no choice but to replace Stanley; it would be hell surviving without a phone for six months. I could _not_ wait for my contract to expire to get a new phone. Come on, I live to text.

I hung my head glumly and proceeded to walk over to the nearest store that sold phones. Upon entering, Ino and Hinata scurried off to look at different phone models. They continued to help me browse for different phone selections, but my true love is a BlackBerry.

I gracefully ambled to the BlackBerry section of the store and both my friends followed suit. After scanning a few models, I came to an abrupt halt. I stared starry-eyed at it: the BlackBerry Curve 8900.

I knew in that instant, the BlackBerry Curve 8900 was destined for me. Ew. Great, now I sound like Neji.

I turned my head and spotted something smexilicious: a bedazzled, purple zebra-striped case that was dying to be bought. I grabbed the case and began looking for a sales associate.

After minutes of searching, I finally found a salesperson. He just so happened to be an elderly man with a few balding spots. He promptly rang me up and I paid with a Visa card. Visa. All you need.

After I had signed the contract and made my purchase, the sales associate inserted a SIM card into my new phone; it blinked to life accompanied with a musical chime. My baby is alive!

I reached Stanley from my back pocket and held him in my hand one last time. "I always loved you." I could feel small tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes; this is the last time I'll ever see Stanley ever again.

Ino came over to comfort me and Hinata began patting my back. Then, Ino began to say a few words, "Stanley lived a fun and fulfilling life-"

I sniffled; I just couldn't help it. "He was so young!"

Ino coughed. "Ehem! As I was saying, he lived a great life alongside Sakura. As he moves on, may his spirit reside in the world of deceased cell phones. Rest in peace, Stanley."

"Amen."

The sales clerk looked at us quizzically, clearly, he has never seen a phone funeral before. "Um, miss, would you like me to dispose of 'Stanley'?"

I nodded my head while wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

He took Stanley from my hand and headed towards the back of the store, but stopped. "Would you like me to get you a tissue as well?"

I nodded again.

After I had dried up my microscopic tears, -thankfully, none of my makeup had smeared- all three of us walked out of the store and sat on a nearby bench. I kind of think we scared that elderly, old man. Eh, who knows?

* * *

I looked at my new phone; it was black and sleek. I hate to admit it, but it looked much better than Stanley, who was a red BlackBerry 8700c. I wonder what I should name my new phone.

"Jasper!"

Ino looked at me with a confused expression. "Jasper?'

I nodded proudly. "Yeah, my new phone will now be known as Jasper!"

Ino stared at me dumbfounded. "Like Jasper, as in Twilight?"

Che, _yeah right_. Twilight totally ruined the image of vampires. I mean, seriously? Vampires used to have a reputation as being evil, blood-sucking creatures that many had feared. Now, they're a bunch of sparkly pretty boys with hoards of fangirls.

I scoffed at Ino's ignorance. "Uh, no. Jasper, as in Jasper the Friendly Ghost!"

Hinata tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, Sakura-chan. I think you mean _Casper_ the Friendly Ghost."

Oh. I stand corrected. Well, technically I'm sitting. But, still…

"Well, whatever. Jasper is still a cool name. It's perfect for my amazing, new phone."

"Come on, Sak! Get off your ass; we have some shopping to do!"

_**Groan**_.

Ino, seriously? I just sat down and now you want me to get up. Well, how about a 'no'? If you want me to get up, hoist me up.

I extended my two arms at Ino, indicating- ehem, demanding- her to pull me up from the bench. She sighed and glanced at me with a look stating 'you've got to be kidding me' but proceeded to pull me up anyway.

See? This is exactly what best friends are for!

After I had gotten up, we continued strolling around the mall until Ino had spotted a stand that caught her eye. She grabbed Hinata and my hand, and then dragged us over to the stand.

"Pig, what are you doing?"

"One word: accessories."

* * *

The stand carried an array of hair accessories from headbands to jaw clips. It displayed hundreds of sparkling hair accessories, which were all beautiful. I almost dropped my jaw from the variety of the stand.

Ino used her hand to flip her hair from her shoulder. "I refuse to be single anymore! Even Tenten has nabbed herself a man!" She huffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips at the statement. "If we're going to get boyfriends this year, we have to look, dress, and act like the best damn thing a guy has ever seen. What better way to start then with a few hair accessories!"

I nodded in complete agreement. I'm serious, it's about time I even the playing fields with Sasuke. I'm going to make him wish he never dumped me; he'll be as jealous as hell!

Hinata flushed a bright pink. She knew what Ino said was true; if she wanted to win a certain person's attention, she'll have to blow him away!

I picked out a few items and paid for them. Ino and Hinata followed suit.

* * *

I looked around. "Where should we go next?"

Ino placed a finger on her chin. "Hmmm."

Hinata pointed to a large poster. "Uhmm, m-maybe we could-"

Ino and I turned to eachother. "Manicures."

Hinata, you're a genius.

* * *

Upon our entrance, a young woman greeted us and offered some nail polish samples. Hell yeah! Free tubes of nail polish! I grabbed three: neon green, hot pink, and wisteria purple. After that, all three of us went separate ways.

A rather timid and reserved woman had decided to offer me some assistance.

"Um, eh. H-hello. W-welcome to S-suki's N-nails. D-do you have a-a-anything in mind f-f-for today?"

Wow, talk about nervous.

"Uh…" I quickly glanced over at her nametag, "Hi, Emiko. Do you have anything that kind of screams 'Best damn thing in the whole freakin' universe?"

Emiko displayed a blank expression but it was soon replaced with a small grin. "O-of course. Um, m-may I h-h-have you n-name?"

I smiled. "The name's Sakura."

Emiko bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect. "It is a p-p-pleasure to m-meet you."

"Thank you, same to you." I turned to my nails, watching as Emiko filed and shaped them.

Emiko paused for a minute and looked up at me. "I-if you don'ts m-mind me a-asking, is t-there a p-p-particular reason why y-you requested your n-n-nails to be, um, the best d-d-damn t-thing?"

I smirked. "Hmmm, just taking down a man. Oh, and getting a little revenge, too."

Emiko looked mortified. "A m-man?"

I glanced down at my nails and smiled coyly. "Not just any man. Nope, I'm taking down a man who crushed my heart and now has a bitch for a girlfriend. I smirked, "It's going to be fun."

Emiko just stood there shocked.

"Well, no. Actually it's not just the man. I really want revenge on his girlfriend, she's a mother fucking whore."

The salon woman began shaking and looked dangerously close to fainting.

"Anything else you wanted to know?"

Emiko shook her head violently. "N-nope!"

After what seemed hours, my nails were finally finished. The finished product entitled a bright red base with what resembled to be a black tree on the side of the nails. In addition, small cherry blossoms adorned each nail with some sparkly silver accents. My toenails proudly displayed French tips.

I hopped up from the salon chair and waved goodbye. "Thanks again, Emiko!"

* * *

_**Grrrrrrr.**_

My stomach let out a low growl. "Let's get something to eat!"

Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement. We all scrambled to the food court.

Holy shit! Is that Itachi?

I took a few steps closer to get a better look at the man who I suspected to be Itachi. Whoa, that is him!

I ran over to say hello, forgetting I was with my friends and therefore leaving them confused in a bustling crowd of people.

I attacked him with a bear hug. "Itachi!"

Itachi jumped in surprise. He looked down, only to see a patch of pink. "Little sis!"

"Hey! What are you doing with my imouto?"

I looked around, only to be grabbed by from behind by a mysterious stranger. I was ready to give this kidnapper a piece of my mind. That is, until I saw who he was.

I quickly responded with a hug. "Saso-chan!"

Sasori twitched. He hated my nickname for him.

He glared down at me in his overprotective way. "What are you doing hugging Itachi?'

I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. "He's my friend, idiot. I can hug him if I want to."

Sasori looked unimpressed. "No younger sister of mine will be hugging a guy unless I approve of it."

I scoffed. "Jeez, thanks a lot, _dad_."

I could see my older brother twitch in annoyance as he released me from his embrace. Tch, overprotective brother. I promptly returned to Itachi to resume our conversation.

He looked at me with an amused expression. "You look very nice today, Sakura-chan."

Aww, Itachi-kun is so nice. I wish all guys were like him.

I grinned and blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too."

He nodded and leaned down. I could feel his hot breath as he whispered into my ear. "A certain someone is glaring at us."

I tilted my head, confused. "Who?"

Itachi returned to his normal height and responded nonchalantly, "My omouto, who else?"

My confused expression was quickly replaced with a frown. I pulled Itachi down and spoke in a low whisper, "HE CAME WITH YOU GUYS?"

Itachi nodded dumbly.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Seriously, what is with all this mysterious grabbing? I swear; I will kick this guy so hard that he'll never be able to have children!

Sasuke pinned me against a nearby wall and held onto my wrists firmly.

"Stop talking to my brother."

It came out as a command rather than a request, but I guess that's how Uchihas are. I looked up, only to be met with the tip of his chin.

Dammit! Even with wedges, I'm still shorter than him! Why am I so fucking short?

His towering 6'1" figure crouched over me. He bent down to meet my petite 5'3" stature, well 5'4" with my wedges. I looked at his face and studied his features. I remembered the last time we were in this position.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?"_

_I felt as if I were flying. His hand was securely grasped onto my wrist, dragging me along with him as he ran across the hallway. His firm grip never loosened._

_We made a sharp right and he pinned me against a set of lockers. This was a part of the school where people rarely passed by._

_He stared into my eyes and let go of my wrist._

_"Stop talking to my brother."_

_It came out as a demand rather a request._

_I raised a brow. "Why?"_

_He crossed his arms across his chest childishly. "Cause I don't like it."_

_I smirked mischievously. "You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_He glared. "No, I'm not!"_

_I smiled. "Yes. You. Are." I said each word slowly for added emphasis._

_He turned his head to avoid my gaze. "Just stop, okay?"_

_I grabbed his head and gently turned it so his eyes would meet mine. I love his eyes; there are just so captivating. Whenever I look into them, I feel as if I'm drowning in a pool of obsidian. My knees buckle in and wobble; they always feel so damn weak._

_My eyes softened and I tilted my head a little. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll always be yours."_

_I closed my eyes and gave him a small peck on his nose._

_He closed his eyes as well, "Always." After the word had left his mouth, he held me by my waist and I felt a pair of warm lips meet mine._

* * *

As I drifted back into reality, I made a fatal mistake: I looked at his eyes.

Fuck you, Sasuke! I hate you so damn much! I hate you and your stupid obsidian eyes that are so _DAMN_ alluring!

I could feel small, microscopic tears form at the edges of my eyes. Some had begun dripping out onto my face, creating small trails of tears.

As more tears were threatening to fall, I could see a feeling of hurt flash through his eyes. Maybe he had also remembered the time I had recalled. Nah, it's probably just my eyes playing tricks on me. My vision is slightly blurred from my salty tears.

But then again, he had always hated it when I cried.

Sasuke used his thumb to brush away some of my fallen tears. I looked up at his slightly softened eyes. I can't believe myself! How could have I been so weak as to cry in front of him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I formed a hard glare and pushed him off of myself. "I'm fine," I bit out rather harshly.

He once softened eyes returned to a glare. "Just stop, okay?"

Part of me felt a bit sorry; this is so déjà vu. But, I can't and _will not_ forgive him, even if he was being sweet right now. He crushed my heart and never provided an explanation. What he did was unforgivable.

I muffled a 'sure' and walked away. I had some thinking to do.

* * *

After a few minutes, I was reunited with Hinata and Ino. Of course, Ino had shouted at me for abandoning Hinata and her. I said my apologies and started eating. Hinata and Ino had bought some pizza. I, of course, had a slice of Hawaiian pizza. Come one, pineapples and ham is the best combo on pizza. _Ever._

Ino bit a piece of her pepperoni pizza. "Where did you go?"

Hinata looked up at me, expecting an answer also.

I swallowed what I was chewing and wiped a napkin across my mouth. "Oh, I just ran into Itachi, Sasori, _andSasuke_."

Ino looked at me confused. I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

I looked down and mumbled a 'Sasuke'.

Gasp.

"YOU_ WHAT!_"

I glared at Ino. "Don't make me repeat anything."

I was serious. The topic of Sasuke is off limits as it is. My thought process becomes jammed when the mere thought of him enters my subconscious; my feelings towards him are just too fucking confusing!

Hinata noticed the tension in the air and laughed nervously. "So…. "

I sighed. I guess they do deserve to know what happened. I mean, they're my best friends for a reason.

"I ran into Sasuke and he got all jealous while I was talking to Itachi. He got all protective and stuff and I just can't help but feel like- like I still _love_ him.

I paused to take a breath; this was too much for me.

"I don't even know if I ever stopped! Then I cried in front of him. I _FUCKING CRIED_ IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Ino scooted next to me and patted my back. "Its okay, girly. Just let it all out."

Hinata handed me a napkin to wipe away some tears that I didn't know had formed. I quickly took it and dabbed my eyes dry.

"Thanks."

Ino looked at me sympathetically. I hate it when people give me that look; it makes me feel so pathetic; so damn useless.

"Boys are stupid."

I smiled in agreement. I _will _get over him; I have to.

* * *

Before long, three o'clock arrived and we headed over to smoothie shop to meet Tenten.

I ran towards Tenten and engulfed her in a hug. "Tennie!"

Hinata and Ino scurried over to us and each greeted her as well.

Tenten was dressed in Capri cargo pants along with her favorite basketball jersey: a black and red jersey displaying the number 13 along with her name. She wore her hair in her usual panda buns. In addition, she had on a pair of red sandals.

Ino wrapped her arms around both Tenten's and my shoulders. "So, are we going to get smoothies or what?"

Tenten grinned in agreement. "Uh, duh!"

"Cool. Sakura and I will buy." Ino turned towards Tenten and Hinata. "You two can find a place to sit."

Hinata nodded meekly. "S-sounds good."

"Alright, what flavors do you guys want?"

"Mango."

"Piña Colada."

Ino and I walked over to smoothie shop and got in line. Luckily, the line wasn't very long. There were only about three other people in front of us, and from the looks of it, I think they're a group.

"Ew! What is this shit?"

The girl in front of us with spiky red hair spat out a purple liquid on the floor. Um, ew. Not to be rude or anything- I mean, I don't even know this girl- but wow, what a bitch.

"Come on Ami, Kin; let's go."

Wait, hold on a sec. Ami? Kin? Redheaded bitch? Crap, this girl is _Karin_.

* * *

Karin spun around and met Ino's blue eyes. She immediately broke out a large smile. "Oh, Ino! You look absolutely amazing, how are you?'

You see, Karin doesn't hate Ino like she hates me. No, Karin constantly kisses up to Ino in hopes of becoming even more popular. Last year, Ino received a plate of cookies from Karin _at least_ every Friday.

Ino is one of those girls that everyone is jealous of and wants to be. She has that model aspect to her which labels her as both beautiful and popular. Plus, she's not a bimbo like most people would perceive; most of her classes are AP. She is such a Mary-Sue.

Ino looked unimpressed but retained a polite tone. "Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, Sakura and I have some smoothies to order."

Karin's smile immediately faltered upon mention of my name. "Oh, I didn't see Sakura. Sorry, my mistake." She flashed a fake smile at me and strutted to the right. I winced. Somehow, she had managed to step on my foot.

I glared. That bitch needs to die.

"Oh, wait. Forgot my drink."

Karin stopped in her tracks and headed back towards the smoothie shop. She reached over and quickly snatched a cup which contents were purple in color.

.

.

.

_**Splash.**_

.

.

.

What. The. _Hell._

I could hear droplets of who-knows-what dripping from my body onto the floor. I grimaced. I was covered in purple gunk; stuff that had Karin's saliva mixed in it. Ew. Times infinity.

"Oops." With that, Karin and her gang walked away.

What kind of fucking smoothie is _purple?_ I smelt my hand. Fuck. It's taro. The smoothie was taro flavored.

Okay, bitch. The damage has been done; this war has _begun_.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for such a long absence. As you can see, I fail at updating. Yes, taro smoothies DO exist and they taste absolutely awful. Anyway, I can't start the next chapter until I have at least **FIVE to TEN** **VOTES** to the poll below. Just say the person's name and which subject you think they should teach. Thanks!

**Kakashi English/ AP Calculus AB**

**Asuma Chemistry II/ AP Calculus AB** **Gai P.E./ Biology II**

**Jiraya English/ Perverted Janitor**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed/ favorited/ alerted:** tsuchiya-sama, franjufran, Luna the Vampire, Cheetay, DarkLOVER Ninja, AngelofDestruction, Katsuko-Chan, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, ilovedeidei

Each of you gets a cookie. –gives a cookie-


	3. planting bombs

"_Get up and go! Who they want you to be, who they wanted to see. Kill the party with me and never go home! Just because school's starting, doesn't mean all you students have to stop partying… This is 95.7 Konoha."_

* * *

Well this just sucks. Ass.

In one day, Karin had managed to destroy my phone, ruin my clothes, and piss me off to a whole new level. Fan_fucking_tabulous!

Upon returning from the mall, I had taken a total of three showers. One to wash away the smoothie. Another for extra precautions. And a third because—_hell_,I refuse to have skank spit on my skin— especially Karin's. I mean, ew. Times infinity.

So far, today is one of the shittiest days ever: I woke up way too fucking early for my own good, saw a cockroach in the kitchen, had my phone broken, cried in front of Sasuke, and had a taro-flavored smoothie spilled on me—ruining my clothes.

"Sakura, we're taking away your car."

Correction: today _is_ the shittiest day ever.

.

.

.

Fuck.

.

.

.

My.

.

.

.

Life.

.

.

.

"But dad—"

"No buts. I just received a phone call from Shikaku. While he was checking the cameras, he saw that you sped through a stoplight _again_."

Dammit! I _knew_ I shouldn't have run that light!

"Sakura, this is your second offense in two weeks! You're lucky we're such close friends with the Nara's or you would have a hundreds of points on your record! You're not going to be driving again till you start minding your speed."

"Mom, I—but how can I—what!"

Daddy took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing his temple, "What are we going to do with you…"

I stared down at the ground, and sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing in the matter; I knew I would lose for sure. It was two against one, and I had a huge disadvantage—Mom's a lawyer.

_Le sigh. _

I was so looking forward to _driving_ to school this year. Actually, I was more excited to be _driving_ _to shops_ on the weekends while on campus.

* * *

You see, Leaf Academy allows its high school students to leave campus on weekends to shop, go to town, etc. However, there is a strict curfew and a check-in 'passport' you must carry around. A stamp is put on the passport at the time of your departure from the campus. When you reenter the school grounds, your passport is checked to see if it were stamped. If you are caught leaving without a stamp or miss curfew, you are placed on permanent lockdown for the remainder of the school year.

For most students, the only means of transportation is the subway. That is, unless you have a car. The subway is a quick and cheap mode to go places, but its weekend schedules have weird times. This makes it difficult for students to travel without missing curfew—thus, making it a pain in the ass to use.

* * *

Now my dreams are crushed; I can't drive and it's all because I screwed up and got my car taken away.

As I was contemplating how much my life sucked at the moment, I heard the roar of an engine from none other than: Cheryl!

I looked up and saw my dad in the driver's seat, slowly backing up my car into the garage. No Cheryl! You're too smexy of a car to be hidden! Nooo—!

.

.

.

Life sucked ass. Donkey Kong's ass.

.

.

.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura **

_Just wondering if you're okay. What's up?_

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

_I've been better, thanks. My car got taken away though, so I won't be driving tomorrow._

**From Ino:**

**To: Sakura**

_Oh… that. Wait, that's ok! You got Hinata, me, and Tenten; we'll all ride the train together!__ Meet us at the station around seven, ok? Bye!_

* * *

**BEEP**

.

.

.

**BEEP**

.

.

.

**BEEP**

.

.

.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_**SMASH**_

.

.

.

**BEEP**

.

.

.

"Son of a bitc—"

"Sakura, honey. You're awake!"

I look up to see my mother standing against my doorframe. I plaster a nervous smile on my face and wave awkwardly, "Er—hi mom."

Mom flashed smile back before coming into my room and sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hello sweetheart! You should start getting ready. Aren't you supposed to be down at the train station at seven?

I put a finger to my chin and tilted my head in a thinking position, "Oh yeah… what time is it?"

"Six."

Panic flashed across my face. _SIX! Shit, I'm going to be late!_

I quickly scramble off my bed and rush into the bathroom, but not before tripping on various pieces of junk scattered across my room. And falling on my face—cause I'm just _that_ skilled.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I return to my room and hurriedly dash toward my closet. I pulled out a cream-colored t-shirt with a wide neckline; a dark olive green suspender dress; some spandex; a pair of brown ankle boots with bows on the side; and a beige, knit beret.

I threw on my clothes and went back to the bathroom where I put on a coat of mascara and some lipgloss. I quickly brush my wavy, pink hair and put on the beret—eh, I looked cute enough—and proceed to go downstairs.

* * *

"Come on, Sak! Let's go." Sasori called out irritably.

"Hang on, wait a sec!"

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and stuffed it in my mouth. After that, I went to search for my suitcase.

.

.

.

Fuck.

I can't find it.

.

.

.

"Sasori! Have you seen my suitcase? I left it next to the staircase last night."

Damn it. How hard is it to find something that's huge and bright green—yes, _bright green_ because I'm amazing and cool...and amazing. And cool.

"I put it in the car already!"

_Well why didn't you say so before? Bastard._ "Okay, thanks."

I grin cheekily at Sasori and proceed to skip to his car. I open the door to his "baby" and sit in the front passenger seat. I don't know why he likes this car so much; Cheryl is _way_ sexier.

Yeah I went there, _bitch_.

Sasori enters the car and inserts his key; various buttons light up as the car roars to life. We back out of the driveway and soon enter the main road.

_Train station, ahoy!_

* * *

"Yo, Forehead!"

Ino animatedly waved her hands in the air, while jumping up and down. She was wearing a yellow and white nautical-striped, dolman-sleeve top; a sparkly key necklace; a pair of light-wash denim matelot shorts; and purple converse. Her hair was in her usually high ponytail with side bangs covering one side of her face.

I ran towards Ino, pulling my suitcase along with me, and engulfed her in a hug, "Piggy!"

A pair of arms soon wrapped around me from behind. I squeaked in response and spun around to see Tenten. Her outfit consisted of: a neon, yellow-green sweatshirt with words that read 'BASKETBALL', some white short shorts, and a pair of black sneakers.

"What's up, pinky?"

I wrapped my arms around the brunette, "Tennie! I missed you so much!"

"Er…you saw me yesterday, Sak—"

"That was so long ago!" I replied and proceeded to hug her even tighter.

"U-um, Sakura-chan…" came a small, quiet voice.

I quickly turned around and hugged the unsuspecting Hinata, "Hina-chan!"

"S-sakura-chan, I-I can't breathe!"

I released Hinata from my embrace and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

Hinata was wearing a floral, baby doll camisole with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and red flats with flowers on top of them. She wore her hair down with a thin white headband in it.

"Well, looks like someone's happy."

"Well Ino, with you guys with me, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Glad to here, pinky."

"Come on, let's go! The train is going to leave soon!"

* * *

.

.

.

Ugh. This train is so fucking _slow._ I'm going to _die_ of boredom.

.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno!"

.

.

.

I look down to see a mob of spiky brown hair.

**_FUCK!_**

* * *

The young boy glanced at his feet and blushed furiously, his goggles shifting a bit. "W-will you go out w-with me? He quickly looked up and flashed me a grin, revealing a small chip on his front tooth.

I sighed. "For the last time, _NO_!"

He remained unfazed by the rejection, keeping his grin plastered to his face and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on baby, you know you want me."

I promptly punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back a good couple feet. "Fucking six grader…"

"Actually, I'm going to be a seventh grader this year!"

_**PUNCH**_

* * *

You see, this is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the previous headmaster. He believes that his status gives him the ability to score with any girl he wants. Problem is, he's only interested in me…

For this reason, he has asked me out a total of twenty-seven times over the course of three years; given me roses on Valentines day for the last four; and sent numerous professions of love through email for the last five. _Talk about obsessed._

Konohamaru rubbed a bump on his head, while smiling sheepishly, "Baby, don't be like that. Boss said—"

Boss? Wait, that means Naruto is here!

I hoisted Konohamaru up by his collar, pinning him to the closest wall. I brought my face down to meet his and—

"Ooh, getting intimate, are we?"

—frowned, slapping him. "Where's Naruto?"

"S and M stuff? Kinky, I didn't know you were into this."

Glaring, I pushed him further up the wall, "Shut up. Where's Naruto?"

Sweat had developed along the sides of Konohamaru's face. _Gotcha._

"H-he's in t-the dining c-cart."

I released my grip on his shirt and flashed a smile, "Thanks."

"I LOVE YOU!"

_Idiot._

* * *

"Hey Hinata, let's go get something to eat!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

"Mmm! _Damn_, this stuff is good. Another bowl of miso, my good sir! Actually, make that three!"

_There he is!_

I grinned mischievously. "Yo, Naruto!"

Hinata blanched and quickly latched herself to my right arm. "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto stopped inhaling his noodles and looked up at me. "—hey! Whatcha doing here, Sak?"

"Car got taken away, you?"

"Oh, my license got suspended. Apparently, spilling ramen out of your car window is 'littering'."

I sweatdropped. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Naruto waved his hands around frantically. "Hey! You know damn well that I'm a _very _messy eater."

I facepalmed. "You're an idiot."

Pouting, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph!"

As I was losing feeling in my right arm, I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place: Operation NaruHina.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata here is starving and I was wondering if she could eat with you because _._

"Um, sure?"

"Great!" I said as I pushed Hinata off of me and into Naruto's arms.

"Bye guys!"

* * *

.

.

.

"_Hinata-chan, you want some ramen?"_

"_S-sure."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

It's approximately eleven and the train has finally stopped, coming to a complete halt. Hoards of students flood off the locomotive and go to retrieve their luggage. As I survey the crowd, I recognize a lot of the faces I see. This is because the majority of students that go to Leaf Academy take the train to get there.

Leaf Academy is a highly prestigious boarding school located at the very outskirts of Konohagakure. It typically takes around three hours to get there from central Konoha, therefore making it a pain in the ass to drive there. Plus, parking is limited on campus unless you reserve a spot... which is pretty fucking expensive.

But then again, having a car does have its benefits; too bad I don't have mine…Shit!

More importantly, one the first day of school, all students are expected to be on campus by three in the afternoon. But everyone arrives at noon or so—unless you're a noob—because the distribution of schedules and dorm rooms take _forever._

At around three-thirty, the headmistress will start off the year with a "welcome-back-from-summer/this-year's-goals-and-expectations" speech. That alone takes two hours—_atleast_— to finish. She then continues on with an address on dress code regulations, cafeteria hours, the importance of curfew, and all that jazz—successfully putting everyone to sleep.

Then after that, there are basically no more major announcements. For the remainder of the year, Lady Tsunade will stay in her office signing papers and getting drunk.

_So much for prestigious…_

* * *

I grab my bright green suitcase and drag it along with me as I join Ino and Tenten. Hinata was still with Naruto...teehee!

Ino waved her hand towards herself, "Come on Sak, let's go!"

I scramble after her, "Hang on, I'm coming."

I was excited to be going back. Leaf Academy was, after all: my second _home._

* * *

"NANAMI HASHIMOTO! SUZUME INOUE! MEI TAKAHASHI! BUILDING ELEVEN, ROOM 212!"

"RYUU AOKI! REN FUJIWARA! NOBU OKAMOTO! BUILDING TWELVE, ROOM 125!

"MIYU FUJITA! CHO MAEDA! AI SAITO! BULDING TEN, ROOM 130!"

I cringed at the sound of the announcer's voice. _Damn_, she is loud!

"I wonder when our names will be called?" stated Ino idly.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! SASUKE UCHIHA! "NARUTO UZUMAKI! BUILDING 12, ROOM 107!"

The three boys approached the woman carrying a clipboard. The announcer outstretched her arm, handing the blonde a large, white envelope. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly while Shikamaru let out a sigh. Sasuke turned his body around and onyx clashed with emerald…

* * *

_My stomach brimmed with excitement. Today I was no longer a day camper; I was going to be a full-time boarder just like Ino and Karin! I, Sakura Haruno, am officially a 'big girl'! Oh yeah._

_Wait! Where are Ino and Karin? They said they would be here waiting—_

_Oof!_

"_Hn."_

"_Hey! Watch where you're going you big, big JERK! _

"_Hn."_

_I got up and rubbed my scrapped elbow. "You JERK! Aren't you going to apologize?"_

_The boy scowled. "Why should I? _You_ were the one who bumped into me."_

"_W-w-well. Whatever, JERK!"_

"_I-I'm sorry." The boy muttered in a low voice. _

_I promptly proceeded to engulf the boy in a hug. He _did _apologize, after all. "You're forgiven!"_

"…_crazy girl."_

"_What did you say!"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Oh, okay!" I released him from my embrace and gave him a shiny smile, "So, what's your name?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_I outstretched my hand. "Hi Sasuke-kun! My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm going to second grade!"_

_He took my hand and shook it, but had a blank expression plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you…Sakura. Do you know which class you'll be in?"_

_I looked down at my feet and shuffled them nervously. "Well…no. You see, I was supposed to wait for my friends but—"_

"_We can go together."_

_I looked up, befuddled. "Huh?"_

_He looked to the side, blushing furiously. "We can check the class lists together. That is, if you want to."_

_I took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "That would be awesome! Then we can check what dorms we're in—wait, are you a day camper?"_

_Sasuke shook his head. "No, but this is my first year as a boarder. My older brother said that all I have to do is look for a yelling banshee holding a clipboard. He said that she would give you a white envelope with your information in it."_

_I looked at him in admiration. "Wow, your brother must be nice! My sister didn't tell me anything; she's a jerk just like you—well not like you _now_, just you know, before I met you!"_

_Sasuke frowned a bit but his face soon returned to his calm façade. _

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun! Can I ask you something?"_

_He turned his head to face me and nodded._

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Aah." And I smiled._

* * *

"SAKURA HARUNO! HINATA HYUUGA! INO YAMANAKA! BUILDING NINE, ROOM 207!"

"Come on, forehead!"

"Friends…"

"What?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and realized that Ino was looking at me strangely. I faked a smile, "Oh, nothing!"

I raced to meet up with her and approach the announcer. Hinata had rejoined our group and had taken the envelope. The three of us proceeded to go to our dorm room.

* * *

Once I entered the room, I set my suitcase on the single bed and claimed it as mine.

"Dammit, forehead! Now I'm stuck with the bunk bed." Ino said grudgingly, "Hinata! Do you want top or bottom?"

"Bottoms, fine!" Hinata cried from the hallway.

I reached for the envelope and opened it, pulling out my itinerary. It read:

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Student ID:**** 7032196-10**

**Homeroom:**** Hatake Kakashi.****Building A, Room 127**

_**Class Schedule, Quarter I**_

.

**Homeroom (8:00 – 8:10):**_Hatake Kakashi. Building A, Room 127_

**Period 1 (8:15 – 9:00):**Biology II_. Orochimaru/__ Yakushi Kabuto. Building C, Room 234_

**Period 2 (9:05 – 9:50):** AP Calculus AB. _Sarutobi Asuma. Building C, Room 156_

**Period 3 (9:55 – 10:40):** Psychology II. _Morino Ibiki. Building D, Room 138 _

**Period 4 (10:45 – 11: 30):** AP Studio Art. _Yuhi Kurenai. Buiding D, Room 206_

**Lunch (11:30 – 12:45):** Sophomore-Junior Lunch. _Building B, Cafeteria_

**Period 5 (12:50 – 1:35):** English HII. Hatake Kakashi. _Building A, Room 127_

**Period 6 (1:40 – 2:25):** Gym. Maito Gai. _Building B, East Wing Gym A002_

**Period 7 (2:30 – 3:15):** History. Gekko Hayate_. Building A, Room 243_

.

**Leaf Academy functions on a rotating schedule. On "Day 1's", you will begin the day with your Period 1 class and end with your Period 7 class. On "Day 2's", your day will start with your Period 2 class and end with your Period 1 class. This follows accordingly on Day 3's, 4's, 5's, and so forth. The cycle will repeat itself once the Day 7 has passed. There will be a reminder of what day it is posted on the window of each front office in all buildings of the school. **

**In addition to excelling in academics, students here at Leaf Academy are encouraged to participate on the school's athletic teams. We offer a variety of sports for this fall season: **

**Soccer (boy's and girl's)**

**Track and Field (co-ed)**

**Tennis (boy's and girl's)**

**Swimming (co-ed)**

**Field Hockey (girl's)**

**Volleyball (girl's)**

**Try-outs information for each individual sport is posted on The Bulletin in **_**The Commons**_**. Please keep in mind that being placed on the varsity or junior varsity team is based upon an athlete's skill level. Though we would like to include everyone; depending on the size of a team, cuts will be made if necessary.**

**If you have any questions or concerns regarding your schedule, please contact Ms. Shizune at the front desk in Building A. She will answer your questions and fix any problems on your itinerary. **

**Sincerely Signed,**

.

**Lady Tsunade**

.

.

.

I stopped reading the paper and sighed. My classes looked pretty good, but it's the matter of _who_ is in your class that makes it actually _good_. The only thing I didn't like about my schedule was that I had to switch buildings quite frequently, especially at the end of the day.

Well, that just SUCKS.

Oh, and the fact that I have Orochimaru as a teacher. Ew. I seriously think that guy locks up little boys in his closet and fondles them before he goes to bed each night.

I shuddered at the thought. Ew, again.

Well look at the time! It's three-thirty, fuck. It's time for Lady Tsunade's speech; yay, time to die from boredom.

* * *

"—and as a goal for this year, I have raised the bar to a higher standard. We are going to—"

BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

I'm so fucking _bored_. When will this _end_! Ooh, wait; that's my phone! Someone's texting me!

**From: Suigetsu**

**To: Sakura **

_____Kiba and I are hosting a party this Friday. Our dorm at 7-ish, invite everyone you see!_  


**From: Sakura**

**To: Suigetsu**

_______You aren't gonna to spike the punch again, are you?_  


**From: Suigetsu**

**To: Sakura **

_________No promises ;)_

___________._

Perfect. The first party of the year: the ideal place to make your mark and _crush_ someone else's reputation.

.

.

.

_this place about to blow—_

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so sorry for the incredibly long absence; I haven't updated in almost A YEAR! I'm so sorry. Times infinity. So the quote in the beginning of the chapter is from the song "Planetary (Go)" by My Chemical Romance. Amazing band, you should listen to it—fer serious.

**If you're wondering why Karin was mentioned in the flashback, remember that Sakura and her didn't stop being friends until seventh grade. Need a refresher? Why don't you go back and read the last two chapters again. :)**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/ favorited/ alerted from the last chapter:** tsuchiya-sama, LoveGinyLove1, GoonieLove, polishniunia93, MisaMisaPanda, LuciferB, Cheetay, A.L IsisXOX, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

I love you all dearly, and you were the main reason why I didn't give up and stop writing this story. –hugs-


	4. new recruits

"…Summer has gone and passed, the innocent can never last—wake me up, when September ends. Even though school's just begun, I hope you all aren't sick of it just yet. This is 95.7 Konoha."

* * *

**DRIP**

.

.

.

**DRIP**

.

.

.

**DRIP**

.

.

.

**CRASH**

"_Shit!"_

.

.

.

I roll over on my side and groan, "Nrgghh... What time is it?"

"A-almost seven."

I roll over again and mumbling unintelligibly into my pillow, "thn mhhm yu."

It's about seven now, so that means I have about an hour till classes. But then again, I do have to eat breakfast, which will take fifteen or twenty depending on how crowded the cafeteria is. Showering takes another twenty minutes at least. Then there's walking time spent on getting to the buildings… which means—

Fuck.

I have to wake up _now_.

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed, stretching out my limbs. My feet search the floor for my slippers as I continue to rub my eyes from tiredness. I am _so_ not a morning person.

I scan across the room to find my (_brightgreen_) suitcase—aha, there it is—and rummage through it to find pieces of my uniform.

* * *

Surprisingly, Leaf Academy's uniform isn't all that bad. Compared to other private schools—with their horrendous use of clashing colors and shapeless, pilgrim-like clothing—Leaf does a decent job creating a flattering, almost-stylish uniform.

For guys, the uniform is basically a white oxford dress shirt with a left breast pocket, paired with khaki pants and a leather belt. Shirts come in both short and long-sleeve, and have the school logo—a golden leaf with 'L.A.' in small, golden lettering under it—above the pocket. A red tie is also required, but optional pieces include: a maroon-like red blazer and the same colored sweater vest. Both articles have a small school logo sewn on the front left side.

The girls' uniform allows for a bit more variety: the same white dress shirt—but tailored to a women's fit— and a choice between a red and white plaid-like pattern skirt with semi-trendy creases, and a jumper. Optional pieces—the sweater vest, a maroon-like red bolero cardigan, same colored 3/4-sleeve blazer with logo, and a red tie—can be layered over the dress shirt.

Shoe guidelines are pretty loose— basically anything is allowed, but it must be classy yet sensible. That means no sneakers, sandals, flip-flops, or open-toe shoes; and heels cannot exceed over two inches tall.

* * *

I gathered up my clothes in a bundle and carried them to the bathroom. The door was locked.

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

"Hang on a minute!"

_Oh_, so that's where Ino is…

.

.

.

"HURRY UP PIG!"

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

_**KNOCK!**_

.

.

.

Hinata looked up from her phone and glanced towards me, "Sakura, she's been in there for an hour."

I end up banging on the door louder, "HURRY UP! I have to pee!"

"La, la, la! Can't hear you over the water!"

S-she's, she's _mocking_ me. I need to pee, dammit!

* * *

I decide that desperate times call for desperate measures. I slowly back away from the door, careful not to make my footsteps sound louder than necessary. Now I just need to lunge at—

"Sakura-chan, don't break the door."

Crap. I got caught.

I look at Hinata with large, innocent pupils and try to pull off my best puppy-dog look, "But Hina-chan, she's wasting all the hot water!_ And I have to pee!_"

Hinata goes back to focusing on her phone. Okay, maybe I fail at the puppy-dog face…

"Don't you care!"

Hinata looks up again and blinks innocently, "I've already taken a shower."

_Oh yeah_, that's right. Hinata wakes up super duper early everyday.

I sigh in mild irritation. This sucks.

* * *

A few minutes later, I look back at Hinata and find that her face has turned beet red in color. Who the hell is she texting?

"Hey Hina, who are you texting?"

Hinata shakes her head furiously and stammers violently, "N-no o-one!"

We'll see about that…

I climb up onto her bed and quickly snatch away her phone. I dash to the closet and slam the door. Now, lets see—menu, messaging, inbox:

**From: Naruto**

**To: Hinata**

_Good morning cutie! ;D Wanna have breakfast together?_

**From: Naruto**

**To: Hinata**

___Awesome! I'll be at your dorm at around 7:15, ok?_  


My eyes widened and I burst through the closet, "Hinata! Are you guys dating!"

Hinata continues to stutter and looks nervously at the floor, "W-well…yea—"

"_WHAT!_"

Ino had flung open the door and started flailing her arms around hysterically. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Well, y-yesterday on the train…"

* * *

_Hinata sat across from Naruto, blushing furiously. Her hands remained on her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. _

_Naruto opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Finally, his lips parted once more, "So…what's up?"_

"_U-um…nothing m-much."_

_Thus the conversation died. _

_Naruto scratched the top of his head, trying to think of something to say. Hinata in turn, began twirling her fingers and glanced nervously out the window. _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned cheekily when he thought of the perfect thing to say, "Hinata, you're really pretty."_

_Hinata promptly fainted._

.

.

.

_A few moments later…_

"_I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to—what I mean is, well… I didn't know that you would—"_

_Hinata glanced around to look at her surroundings. She saw two long, mucular arms wrapped around her and it suddenly hit her that she was leaning against something— something that had a rhythmic heartbeat. _

_Hinata squeaked, "Ohmygoshohmygosh—"_

"_Hinata-chan, are you okay?"_

_She turned and looked up, "N-naruto-kun?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Hinata's face flushed. Naruto was acknowledging _her_. Naruto was _hugging _her. _Naruto_—_

"_U-uh, Hinata-chan?"_

_She squeaked again._

"_What I said earlier… I really meant it. You are really pretty."_

_Hinata blushed a shade redder._

"_You still probably don't believe me, seeing that you're not saying anything…" He paused midway and smiled at her, "But I really think so."_

"_N-naru—"_

"_I actually kind of liked you for a long time. Stupid right? I mean, a girl like you would never go for a guy like me. You're like…_perfect_: good grades, polite, extremely nice. And me, well… I'm me." He finished lamely._

"_N-naruto-kun. I-I like y-you, too."_

"_I probably look like a big idiot right now, confessing to someone who's not even—wait! What did you say?"_

_Hinata lowered her head to the ground, "I-I l-like y-you, a-as w-well."_

_Naruto stared at her, amazed. "R-really?"_

_She nodded her head._

"_S-so, you w-wouldn't mind going out with me?" he questioned, hesitantly._

_She shook her head._

"_So, Hinata…will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of c-course, N-naruto-kun."_

"_Phew! Now that that's done with, I'm starving!"_

_Hinata slapped Naruto playfully on the arm, "B-baka!"_

_Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Hinata-chan, you want some ramen?"_

"_S-sure."_

* * *

Ino waved her hands around, gushing at Hinata," Awww!"

I smile and hug Hinata, congratulating her (and myself inwardly). I am a _total_ genius.

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto's here! Wait, that means it's seven-fifteen. Shit! I need to start getting ready!

* * *

Ino opens the door and gestures her arm to the dorm, inviting him in.

She smiled slyly, "Naruto! What are you doing here this early on this fine morning?"

"Um, I was going to take Hinata to breakfast…"

"Oh I see, '_breakfast_'. Well then, you two better hurry on."

Ino grabbed Hinata and shoved her towards Naruto. Quickly, she ushered the couple out the door and waved them goodbye, "Remember to use protection, kiddies!"

* * *

I grab a wall to steady myself as I continue to laugh, "You are _so_ dirty minded."

"_That_, my dear, _I am._ But what I'm not is _unprepared_— that's all you, sweetheart."

Fuck! That's right, I have to get dressed.

Quickly, I stripped off my hello kitty pajama bottoms and pulled on a skirt. I grab the bundle of clothes I had gathered earlier and dash into the bathroom. A wave of very strong perfume hits my nostrils.

What the hell did Ino spill in here?

Feeling a bit nauseated from the smell, I quickly button up my dress shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone.

* * *

You see, just because the uniforms aren't terrible, it doesn't mean that you won't _look_ terrible wearing them. If you wear your shirt all the way buttoned up and a skirt down to your knees, you will be labeled: dorky, a geek. If you leave half of the shirt unbuttoned and hike up your skirt seven inches—you're a slut. But if you're like _moi_—two buttons unbuttoned, skirt stopping at mid-thigh—you're dressed _to kill_.

* * *

I grabbed my red tie and swung it around my neck, loosening the top so that it fell just below the 'V' of my shirt. There, perfect! Now my hair…

I squirt some wave up foam in my hands and begin to massage it into my scalp, defining the curls in my hair. Naturally, my hair is straight—like _stick straight_. It has no volume _at all_. Eventually, I just got sick of it and went to get a Japanese digital perm. The result: soft, beach waves—which I absolutely love!

After I finished applying the foam, I quickly fixed my side bangs and left the bathroom. Ino was still packing her bag, and I went to put on my shoes: sperry topsiders with a snakeskin pattern rather than the typical tan.

After I had slipped on my shoes, I grabbed my black backpack and waited at the door.

"You ready yet?" I called.

Ino tossed her bag around her shoulder and headed towards me, "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

.

.

.

Thirty-two seconds.

My day was ruined after stepping out of the door for thirty-two _fucking_ seconds.

Karin had stepped out of her dorm the same time I had stepped out of mine. That could only mean one thing: she was rooming in the dorm next to ours! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_—

I glanced over to look at her uniform: half the buttons undone, a black cami underneath, and skirt hiked up _atleast_ seven inches. I wrinkle my nose in distaste: what a _whore_.

She met my gaze and narrowed her eyes, "Your hair is messed up."

I glared, "Your brain is messed up."

She lowered her glasses and shot me a harder glare, "At least I have a brain."

I crossed my arms over my chest; two can play at that game. "At least I have a brain _that works_."

"Skank."

"Four eyes."

Karin placed her hands on her hips and sneered, "Billboard brow."

I scoffed, "Bitch."

"Slut."

"Hoe."

"Whore."

I faked a dramatic gasp, "Such language coming from that pretty little mouth—wait, I mean that nasty dick licker of yours."

Karin's face became inflamed as she struggled to come up with a comeback, "…!"

_I win_.

I tossed some hair over my shoulder, "I guess I'll see you around, Karin!" and continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Ino scrambled to catch up with me, "What was that all about?"

I slow down a bit for her to catch up, "Apparently Karin is rooming next door to us."

"_What the hell_!"

I rolled my eyes in disgust, "I know right."

"Well, obviously it's going to take more than two of us to take down Karin."

I give Ino a perplexed expression, "What do you mean?"

"We need to recruit more people; we need to build an army."

"An army? Seriously, Ino?"

"Well, if we're going into _war_, we need an army. Besides, it's nothing drastic. Just one or two more people."

I put a finger to my chin, pondering the idea, "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Who do you have in mind?"

"Well obviously not Hinata or Tenten."

"B-but…Quad-Squad! How could you _not_ include our biffles?"

"Sak, you and I both know that Hinata is _way_ too nice for this. She wouldn't agree to help. Taking down someone and crushing their rep—that's a little intense for Hina-chan."

I sighed. Ino was right; Hinata _is_ too nice of a person to agree to this. "What about Tennie?"

"Tenten _would be_ included, but the thing is—she's a junior. We don't really see her during school unless it's lunchtime. Plus, her dorm is in another building."

Curse you, age difference!

"So who do you want to recruit, piggy?"

Ino smiled mischievously, "Well, I was thinking of enlisting some boys."

"Who…?" I questioned apprehensively.

"Naruto and Suigetsu."

I put a finger to my chin once more and pondered.

* * *

Naruto _is_ extremely charismatic, which would give us some leniency with teachers. He also has the ability to motivate the student body to support various causes—a necessary attribute for this war. Plus, there's no question about his dislike towards Karin. She _did _kind of steal his best friend away from him after all.

Suigetsu, on the other hand… I have no idea why he is a valuable asset. Sure, he's charismatic but there's Naruto for that. So… why Suigetsu?

* * *

I turn to Ino, "I'll give you credit on Naruto, but why Suigetsu."

Ino scoffs, "Sakura, and I thought _you_ were the smart one here. Don't you remember, he's the only guy who's dated Karin and isn't a total douche bag. Winter break last year, ring a bell?"

_Oh yeah_, how could I forget about that? Damn, my memory sucks ass.

* * *

You see, Suigetsu had asked Karin out after last year's winter break. I said it was a bad idea, but Suigetsu told me he wanted to give her a chance. "Maybe she isn't that big of a slut that everyone says she is!" he had said. Yeah, _right_.

They dated for about four months until he found out that she had been cheating on him the whole time. I think she was doing some guy named Ahiko or something…

Anyway after that, poor Sui was depressed for a month or so. It was pretty sad to see him moping all the time. But hey, I _did_ kind of predict something like this would happen.

* * *

I face palm at my stupidity; why didn't I think of it before? Suigetsu would be an extremely useful recruit and he would no doubt help us after what happened to him. But more importantly: he knows information about Karin that we don't—certain information that could bring her _down._

I turn to Ino once more and smile, "You're a genius."

"I know."

"Want to get some breakfast and then go over to The Commons? Try-outs info is posted on The Bulletin."

"Yeah, sure."

After breakfast, Ino-pig and I gather our bags and prepare to leave the cafeteria. We continue to walk over to The Commons, which is a huge open area surrounded by four buildings—the general admissions office, the business department, the library, and the school's bookstore. In the middle of this area is a _huge_ bulletin board, otherwise known as _The Bulletin_.

I study the board, scanning for any information regarding field hockey. Let's see…yearbook committee, math tutoring, ping-pong club, soccer practice—aha, found it!

.

.

.

**Sport:**** FIELD HOCKEY (girl's)**

**(V) Coach:**** Yuhi Kurenai**

**(JV) Coach:**** Mitarashi Anko**

**Field(s):**** 3 and 4**

**High School Field Hockey Players: **

**I'm looking forward to having yet another amazing season this year! Last season, we made it to the A-Conference championships but left home with second place. Let's bring home the gold this time!**

**Try-outs will be hosted this ****SATURDAY from 8 A.M – 2 P.M**** for anyone who is interested in playing. Girls of all skill levels are encourage to participate, but depending on the number of people trying out, cuts may or may not be made. **

_**REMEMBER TO BRING ALL YOUR EQUIPMENT!**_** This includes your: field hockey stick, mouth guard, shin guards, and **_**goggles**_**.**

**For those whom have not been informed, The Japan National Federation of High School Associations (JNFHS) has mandated that high school field hockey players use protective eye gear during play. The change will take effect this fall. If you have not yet purchased them, the school store has several approved goggles for sale. (Lax goggles are NOT approved). **

**Also, please bring a water bottle to try-outs as it will be hot and I don't want any of you to get dehydrated!**

**Hope to see you Saturday!**

.

**Coach Kurenai**

.

.

.

I grinned. I've been looking forward to field hockey season all summer long and I kick ass at this sport. Plus, Karin will no doubt be trying out and I'm excited to be pwning her a hundred times over.

Hell _yes!_

I glance down at my watch. Fuck! It's five past eight; I'm supposed to be in homeroom _now._

I quickly wave goodbye to Ino, "It's homeroom right now, first bell will be ringing soon! See you in Calc!"

Ino grins and waves back "See you, girly!"

* * *

_Homeroom. Hatake Kakashi._

I stumble into the classroom a few minutes later. I'm so, so lucky that Building A is right next to The Commons. I scan the classroom for any familiar faces and—fuck. I don't know anybody.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Correction: I know _one_ person.

I grin and wave back, "Hey Naruto! Guess we're in the same homeroom, neh?"

"YEAH! Isn't it awesome! And here I thought that it was only going to be me and teme."

Correction: I know _two_ people.

My mouth opened a bit from shock, "…Sasuke's _here_?"

Naruto nods his head up and down rapidly, "Uh huh! He's in that corner right there!"

I turn to the direction that his finger is pointing at and see _him._ His face remained impassive as ever as he stared out the window in a bored manner.

He was blatantly _ignoring_ us (read: me). That arrogant asshole!

I had half a mind to go over there and kick him in the—

"Hey Sak, what do you have first period?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Naruto, "Um… bio, you?"

"Damn, I opted to take chem this year."

"Aw, that's too bad."

Naruto waved his arms around frantically, "You don't understand, Sakura-chan! Who will I copy homework from!"

I hit his head with my fist, "Idiot. Do your own work and stop relying on others."

Naruto rubbed his head, massaging the sore spot, "Ow, Sakura that hurt. Where's Kakashi-sensei? I need a bag of ice."

Speaking of which, _where_ is he? Eh, he's probably—

.

.

.

"Oi Class! Sorry I'm late, you see—"

**RING**

"I guess that's the bell, see you later."

.

.

.

—late as always.

.

.

.

I grab my bag and walk out the classroom with Naruto. As we walk, I grab his shoulder to stop him.

"…hm? What's the matter, Sak?"

"Um…I kind of have a little favor to ask you..."

"Anything; shoot."

I pull him down to my height and whisper in his ear about my anti-Karin army.

Naruto grins manically and nods his head, "Count me in."

I shoot him a smile, "Cool, we'll talk more at lunch."

"'Kay, see you then!"

* * *

_Biology II. Orochimaru/ Yakushi Kabuto._

I walk into class and look around for a place to sit. Damn, I don't know anyone here. I decide to take a seat by the windows and turn around to meet _him_. That bastard, he's in this class! Dammit, Uchiha! Stop showing up everywhere I go!

I quickly spin around to the opposite direction and sit down in a random seat.

Orochimaru stands up from his desk and goes to the front of the classroom, "Welcome class-s-s-s…to my s-s-science course: Bio II."

I shuddered at his voice; this guy is so fucking creepy.

"I am Orochimaru-s-s-sensei and this-s-s… is-s-s… my T.A., Mr. Yakushi Kabuto."

Kabuto stands up and gives a small wave.

"To improve productivity in this-s-s… class-s-s, I will be assigning seating charts-s-s... Partners-s-s will be assigned alphabetically—"

YES! Haruno is _nowhere near_ Uchiha!

"—by first name."

_Shit! _What teacher goes alphabetically by _first name_? FIRST FUCKING NAME!

"S-s-sakura Haruno and S-s-sasuke Uchiha."

I grab my materials and grumble as I make my way to my designated seat.

"Hn."

WELL 'HN' TO YOU TWO, YOU PRICK!

"The person s-s-sitting next to you will remain as-s-s your partner for the rest of the s-s-school year."

.

.

.

Fuck.

.

.

.

My.

.

.

.

Life.

* * *

_AP Calculus AB. Sarutobi Asuma. _

Ino waved her hand in the air, "Yo Forehead, sit next to me!"

I plop my books down on the desk and take a seat next to Ino, "So how was English?"

"Absolutely _boring_. You're so lucky that you have Kakashi, Genma-sensei is such a _bore!_"

"At least he's on time."

Ino waved me off nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, guess what?"

I look up at her, "Um, what?"

"Suigetsu was in English with me so I talked to him about our little army thing and… he's in."

I waved my hands ecstatically while grinning like a madwoman, "That's awesome!"

"Yep, now all we have to do is talk to Naruto."

"Oh, I already got that covered—he said yes."

Ino grinned, "Great! We'll just discuss it more during lunch."

Suddenly, the classroom door flung opened and a tall, dark-haired man stepped in—Sarutobi Asuma.

Asuma-sensei has a notorious reputation of being one of the scariest teachers in the school. It is rumored that he once taught freshman math classes, but after an incident involving tennis balls, a chocolate bonbon, and a screwdriver—he had to be moved to teach juniors because he was too frightening. No one knows exactly what the incident was, people say it is too terrifying of an experience to mention.

But that's no problem for Ino and I—teachers love us and we're hard-core math students. It's why we, along with Shikamaru, were placed in such an advanced class. _Please_, math is going to be fun and easy this year.

Asuma-sensei walked to a student's desk in front of the classroom and surveyed the crowd. He grinned, his eyes gleaming with a certain malicious intent.

He took his fists and pounded them against the desk, sending a loud echo bouncing across the walls. The student who was unlucky enough to have sat there, shook in fear as tremors traveled throughout his body. All talking ceased and the classroom became eerily quiet.

A menacing aura surrounded him as he opened his mouth, and chuckled in a low baritone voice, "Welcome to Hell."

Okay, maybe math isn't going to be all that fun… or easy…

* * *

_Psychology II. Morino Ibiki. _

In freshman year, my schedule included a free period but I had opted to take an extra course. College transcripts and all that… got to keep those in mind. I was planning on taking Art History, but Sasori (my ever-loving brother) had convinced me otherwise.

I was pretty nervous; Ibiki-sensei scared the shit out of me when I first saw him. He wore a stern expression, and his face—marked with two large scars and riddled with several little ones. He was _so_ fucking scary.

But as it turned out, Ibiki-sensei was actually a really nice person once you got to know him. My brother was one of his favorite students so he took a liking towards me, too. Honestly: he's frickin' awesome.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you back in my classroom this year."

I grinned, "It's nice to be back."

He nodded and went to get his notes from his desk.

"Okay maggots, welcome back. This year—"

* * *

_AP Studio Art. Yuhi Kurenai._

Kurenai-sensei engulfed me in a hug, "Shotgun!"

I hugged her back, "Hey."

You see, 'Shotgun' is my nickname on the playing field. Kurenai started calling me that ever since she started noticing that I had the tendency to score the first goal.

She released me from her embrace and smiled, "So…are you going to be at try-outs this Saturday?"

I nodded my head, "Of course!"

"Good. We're gonna need you." She patted my back, "Alright, it's about time I started class…"

Kurenai-sensei pulled a smock over her and clapped her hands together, "Okay, I want everyone to get some paint and brushes. We're going to start off the year with some splatter painting!"

* * *

_Sophomore-Junior Lunch. _

"Yo, Forehead! Over here!"

I glanced in the direction of Ino's voice. She was sitting at a table with several of our friends: Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Suigetsu. I carried my tray over and sat down to join them.

Naruto pointed his finger at his left cheek, "Hey Sak, you got a little something there."

I took a napkin and wiped my cheek. A green residue came off—paint.

I gestured my arm to the table next to us, "Piggy! Shark boy! Baka!"

I turned back to face everyone else. They were looking at me quizzically, "We'll be right back, I promise!" I said with a wink.

They go back to their individual conversations.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "Pinky, why'd you drag us over here for?"

I grinned, "We're here… to hold our first ever war meeting."

Ino took out a notebook from her bag and placed it on table, "These are some notes that Forehead and I made last night."

I cleared my throat and continued, "We can destroy Karin by taking away three things from her."

Naruto scratched his head trying to comprehend the information, "How do we know which things…?"

I took the notebook and flipped it to the second page, "I like to call it: The Triple P's."

**POPULARITY**

**POSSE**

**PRETTY BOY**

Suigetsu smirked, "Wow pinky, I'll have to commend you; this is actually kind of smart. But how are you going to take away her popularity and her precious 'Sasuke-kun'? She treasures them more than a fat kid treasures cake."

"Well…" I turn to the third page in the notebook.

…

…

…

_**THE WAR PLAN**_

_**(in which we bring down an empire…or Karin, she **_**is**_** big enough.)**_

(from: Sakura _AND_ Ino)

**Part A: Social Suicide**

**0o1.** Two words: wardrobe malfunction.

**0o2.** Sabotage her "perfection": "hot" body, "amazing" hair, "blemish-free" skin, "charming" personality…

**0o3.** Make her become fucking _invisible_. (She can be dirt on the ground for all we care…)

(**note1:** part A and part B go hand-in-hand, can't be popular without friends)

(**note2:** part A will be achieved through actions accomplished in part D)

.

.

.

**Part B: Cootie Shots (Repels sluts, skanks, whores, and the like.) **

**0o1.** Uproot the Allegiance of Skanks. (aka: Karin's "friends")

**0o2.** Make them lose confidence in their leader.

**0o3.** Pass along rumors about Karin sleeping with their boyfriends. (Even though it's true.)

**0o4.** Catfight…anyone?

.

.

.

**Part C: Bah-bye, Boyfriend**

**0o1.** Make him realize how repulsive Karin _really_ is. (Both on the inside and out.)

**0o2.** Have BF catch Karin cheating on him. (I saw her making out with Hiro—is he Kin's or Ami's boyfriend, I forget—during orientation. She'll probably stick with him for another two weeks or so…)

**Bonus!** Make him to regret breaking up with Sakura and dating that whore.

**Bonus!** Find out why Sasuke broke up with Sakura.

**0o3.** BREAK UP! (Losing Sasuke will also result in losing a TON of popularity.)

.

.

.

**Part D: There's a Method to the Madness**

**0o1.** Somehow get into her dorm, getting a copy of the key perhaps? (It's not breaking-and-entering if you don't _break_ anything…)

**0o2.** Cut off snippets of her clothes, nothing too obvious though.

**0o3.** She's got thunder thighs. Huge ones. (Let's get creative—skinny jeans day?)

**0o4.** Steal her straightener. (Her hair isn't attractive to begin with, but it's even worse _curly_.)

**0o5.** Put _Nair_ or any other hair removal cream in her shampoo.

**0o6.** Put itching powder in her makeup, foundation especially. (It's a beauty disaster in the making.)

**0o7.** Replace her moisturizer with tanning lotion. (Oompa Loompa, hehe.)

**0o8.** Get her to make more catty remarks or snide comments during class, people will start to think she isn't all that "charming" as she puts out to be.

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sak, this is so… daring." He grinned, "Let's do it."

Ino looked up, "But the fact of the matter is _when_."

Suigetsu grinned slyly, "The party."

Confused, I glance at him, "What about it?"

"Half—or maybe even more—of the grade will be in my dorm this Friday. It's the perfect opportunity for you to sneak into Karin's dorm and do all this stuff—" he pointed at 'Part D' on the paper, "—to her things. I invited Sasuke so I'm pretty sure she'll tag along with him."

It seemed like a good plan, but there was one problem. "How will I get inside?"

Naruto grinned, "It's easy, just pick the lock. Or better yet, use your student I.D. and swipe it between the door and the wall. Leaf's locks aren't too complex so the door will open just like that." He snapped his fingers.

I smiled, "This… this is _genius_."

* * *

**FAST FORWARD. PAUSE. PLAY.**

* * *

_Office of Iruka-sensei. Thursday. 3:58 P.M._

"Please! Please, please, _please_!"

"No Sakura, I'm sorry. You can not leave school grounds until the weekend, it's the school's rules."

"Come on Iruka-sensei, _prettyprettypretty _please!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "No."

"Just this one, little, _itsybitsy_ favor. I _was_ your favorite advisee last year." I say, looking up at him with large, innocent pupils and a quivering lip.

He sighed, "Fine."

I pumped my fist in the air, "YES! _Thankyouthankyou_!"

His face suddenly turned stern, "Just this _one_ time. And don't get into _any _trouble!"

I nodded my head up and down rapidly, "Of course! Thank you SO MUCH!"

Iruka sighed once more and proceeded to stamp my passport along with Ino's and Suigetsu's.

I wave at him goodbye and dash out the classroom, "THANK YOU!"

* * *

I ran to the school's parking lot to find Suigetsu and Ino. Suigetsu had promised to drive us into town to get the supplies for the plan and to buy some dresses for his dorm party. Come on, it's a _party_ (read: an excuse to dress up).

Ino sat in the front passenger seat while Suigetsu was leaning against his red, 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1.

Damn, that car could rival Cheryl in sexiness.

I sigh. I miss my car…

"Took you long enough."

I waved him off nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go."

* * *

We decided to go shop at Eternal 22 first, and then stop at a drug store to get our materials before coming back on campus. Though it's okay, Eternal 22 isn't one of my favorite stores to shop at—sure, they have some cute stuff that they sell for a cheap price, but the quality isn't the greatest. Ino and I are only shopping here today because it's the only teen clothing store relatively close to Leaf Academy. Since the school is basically located in the middle of _nowhere,_ many shopping centers are located about an hour away.

All three of us enter the building and almost immediately, Piggy and I begin to scour the clothing racks. After about a half an hour, I gather the dresses I had been taking of the racks and go into a dressing room.

Ino had already picked out a dress—a royal blue, off-shoulder one. It was simple but she looked stunning wearing it. She had already begun picking out shoes, and started bothering Suigetsu about which ones matched more.

Inside the changing stall, I reached into my pile and grabbed out a random article. It was a little black dress, and _little_ it was—dropping just barely at mid-thigh. I looked at myself in the mirror; the dress was strapless and had a sequined bodice. The light from the ceiling reflected on the silver-white sequins, making them sparkle even brighter. I adjusted the black sash that fell just beneath my bust, and fixed my hair a bit. Satisfied, I left the changing room to find my friends.

.

.

.

Suigetsu's mouth hung open, "Wow, Sak… just _wow_."

Ino clasped her hands together, "Sakura, you look gorgeous."

I felt myself glow.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD. PAUSE. PLAY.**

* * *

_Suigestu and Kiba's Dorm. Friday. 7:28 P.M._

Ino, Hinata and I arrived merely fifteen minutes ago and the dorm was already crowded from wall to wall. Ino had paired her dress with black stilettos while I wore a pair of silvers t-strap heels. Hinata had worn a strapless, light gray bubble dress with a pair of black flats.

Kiba strolled next to me; his gait was a bit clumsy. "Hey…S-Sakura-chan! Y-youuuu want a drink…?"

He was drunk, great.

I shook my head, "No thanks, Kiba."

I grinned cheekily, "Oh…okie dokie, then!" and walked—more like stumbled—away.

My eyes scanned the crowd for Ino, and I was met with a pair of smolder onyx eyes.

"Hn."

I nodded curtly, "Sasuke."

His eyes continued to bore into mine, and couldn't help but stare back. As we continued to keep this eye contact, I could see that there were occasional flickers of emotion dancing through the dark abyss of his pupils—wait, was that… regret?

A shrill rang through the air, "SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Karin launched herself at Sasuke, latching to his arm and sticking her boobs into his chest. She was wearing a mini halter dress with a deep V-neck cut. The plum coloring of the dress clashed horrendously with her red mane.

Upon her arrival, I took it as my cue to leave, "See you, Sasuke."

"Aah."

* * *

I wandered through the crowd and finally found Ino. She was flirting with a some guys around the punch table, winking occasionally.

I tap her on the shoulder.

She turned to face me, "Mhm…what's up?"

I grinned mischieviously, "Mission time."

Ino turned back and waved the boys goodbye. Then she followed me out the door.

* * *

We made our way back to our dorm to get the supplies and to change into some comfortable shoes.

I went into the closet to grab a black hoodie, some black leather gloves, and a pair of flats. I put them all on a waited for Ino to get the bag of materials.

Ino approached me and shot a look in my direction, "What are you, a fucking ninja?" and shook her head, "Whatever, let's just go."

We crept out of dorm and walked down the hall. Our cover story was simple: Ino and I had left are notebooks in Karin's dorm when we were studying with her. We talked to Karin and she gave us a key to go into her room and get our stuff. Simple as that.

Naruto had said that homework covers were the best. No one would ask any questions beyond your explanation because frankly, it didn't really matter. Also, it would make you appear more studious and less suspicious.

I pulled out my student I.D. and placed it in the crack between the door and the wall. I swiped it down.

.

.

.

**CLICK**

_It worked!_

_._

_._

_._

I slowly open the door and step inside—

"_Damn_…"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter nearly KILLED ME! Twenty-one pages, the longest I've written yet! I was thinking of splitting it up into two parts, but later decided against it. The lyrics in the beginning is from the song, "Wake me up when September Ends" by Green Day. Also I need your opinion: who should Ino get paired up with?

**TEAM SHIKAMARU or TEAM SUIGETSU?**

Shikamaru _is_ my favorite character, but Suigetsu is slowly making his way into my heart. I can't decide! DX

**Thanks to those that reviewed/ favorited/ alerted from the last chapter: **Pop'n'Lock7, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, maidsama4real, CityScarlet, MYinnerNINJA, ImmaBeForever, little invisible me, HanEul23, Last to Cross, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, cutiezam24, DeidaraLuver, GoonieLove, lovesurrounds, megamixnoxbara88

This list keeps growing after each chapter! Please leave a review, it makes me happy and I want to know your opinions!


	5. first shots fired

"…_I'm gonna give all my secrets away. All my secrets away… A new school year is one of those rare opportunities that offer a new beginning: a fresh start. All you students should take advantage of this—start honest, build trust, and then you can screw up. This is 95.7 Konoha."_

* * *

.

.

.

Photos.

They were _everywhere. _

They consumed the walls—adorning each and every nook, cranny, and niche. But more importantly, they were all pictures of one person: Sasuke Uchiha.

Absolutely **ridiculous.**

No shit, I'm not joking.

There were photos of Sasuke eating, Sasuke brooding, Sasuke playing soccer—_hell_, there was even a shirtless Sasuke with sweat traveling down… _ehem!_

_Bad Sakura! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

The point is: there were a lot of pictures.

* * *

I continued to scan the room, inevitably exposing myself to an endless sea of Sasukes. It was like swimming across a pool filled only with pale, dark-haired, ridiculously hot teenage boys—nice to look at but extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

Okay, maybe that only applied to me—_but still!_

Inspecting Karin's room proved to be far less interesting than I expected it to be—there really wasn't anything that necessarily stood out. It was slightly smaller in comparison to ours—_well_, she did have a single bedroom after all— and it smelled like a combination of miscellaneous cheap perfumes.

A queen-sized bed was propped against the right wall. On it, a half cheetah print-half hot pink blanket laid disheveled and wrinkled. A collection of pillows was thrown askew; among them was a red lip-shaped one, the word 'PRINCESS' sewn on the front.

_Classy._

Aside from the photos on the wall, the room was rather plain. A basic dresser stood opposite the bed, a small vanity against the front wall, the bathroom located by the door, and the closet nearby. That was it.

I turned to face Ino. She was examining the pictures on the wall, shaking her head as she went, "What the hell… Karin's… s-she's psycho!"

Ino grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, "I mean look at this place! She's freakin' obsessed!"

She let go of me and waved her arms around in a frantic frenzy.

I nodded dumbly in agreement, "I know right… Come on, let's just do what we came here to do."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ino and I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. A strong aroma blasted into my nostrils upon arrival; forcing me to inhale the stench of _far_ too many products combining with one another.

I practically choked on the smell, "Gahhh!"

Ino wrinkled her nose in distaste, "How many fucking products does Karin use!"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously too many for her to count."

Ino smirked and clapped her hands together, "Alright, think it's time to put this baby in action?"

I pulled out a checklist I had made the night before and grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

…

…

…

**[THE ROAD TO SUCCESS]**

_**{just follow the yellow brick road}**_

**(from: Sakura)**

**Part A: The Art of Carjacking**

**[ ]** Steal straightener

**[ ]** Steal any hair control products (anti-frizz, heat protectant, etc.)

**Part B: Taking a Joyride**

**[ ] **Put _Nair _in shampoo

**[ ]** Put _Nair_ in conditioner

**[ ]** Put itching powder in foundation

**[ ]** Put glue in mascara tube

**[ ]** Replace moisturizer with tanning lotion

**[ ]** Replace a perfume with "special' perfume given by Naruto

**[ ]** Cut snippets off of clothes

**Bonus!** Swirl toothbrush/hair brushes in toilet bowl

**Part C: This Calls for a Road Trip!**

**[ ] **Clean up evidence

**[ ]** Evacuate room

…

…

…

Ino climbed into the bathtub and started emptying the bottles of Nair into Karin's shampoo and conditioner. Meanwhile, I went over to the sink to do my part. There were so many products scattered on the countertop; it was an endless array of Maybelline, Estee Lauder, Rimmel, Shiseido, Loreal, Chanel, Clinique—oh my gosh! I felt like I died and went to makeup heaven.

I almost felt bad for messing up Karin's makeup collection—it was so beautiful, ahhh— but Karin's a bitch so…

Screw her.

I started sprinkling the itching powder into her foundation and mixed tanning lotion with her moisturizer.

Oh poor makeup, I'm so sorry…

I grabbed a mascara tube and started squirting some glue into it. Now the next time Karin applies some on, she's going to have to pluck her lashes out to get it off. And that will hurt like a bitch.

So, _ha_.

Or you know, she could choose to not wash it off and have extremely clumped lashes. It's her choice.

Okay, now it was time to replace one of Karin's perfumes with Naruto's "special" concoction. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I remembered how I had first received it.

* * *

"_SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKUUUURA!"_

_I squeezed the bridge of my nose, "What do you want, baka?"_

_Naruto flailed his arms about, "I've got the most AMAZING thing to show you!"_

_I sighed in mild irritation, "It better not be a coupon to Ichiraku's like last tim—"_

"_It's better!" he lowered his head to meet my height and covered his hand over my ear, whispering, "It has something to do about the plan Friday night."_

_That sparked my attention, "What about it?"_

"_Come to my dorm after school and I'll show you."_

_So I did just that._

"_So what did you want to show me?"_

_Naruto approached me and held up a small vile filled with a pink liquid. _

_I peered in closer to the tube to get a better look, "What _is_ that?"_

"_This," his gin widened, "is a special perfume just for Karin."_

_I reached out to hold it as Naruto continued, "I made it myself."_

_I swirled the liquid around with a perplexed look on my face, "What's it made out of?"  
_

"Oh _well, I just kind of took some samples of my old cologne, mixed it with a little of Akamaru's urine…" he put a finger to his chin as he pondered, "and added some food coloring!"_

_I let go of the vile in disgust, "Oh my gosh, Naruto! That's _gross_!" _

_Naruto's face fell as he saw the vile drop. He expertly reached out and caught it, "Careful, Sakura! Trust me, you do _not _want to spill this bad boy."_

"_Ew! Ew! Ew! I've got to sterilize my hands!"  
_

"_So on Friday, just replace one of Karin's perfumes with this."_

_I paused for a moment. _

.

.

.

_Then another._

.

.

.

_Naruto was a _fucking genius_. _

_I took the tube back and smirked at him, "Thanks Naruto; will do."_

* * *

I finished pouring the last of Naruto's "perfume" into one of Karin's. Smirking, I closed the cap and admired the finished product.

And just for giggles, I took Karin's toothbrush and hairbrush, swirled them in the toilet bowl a few times, and placed them back.

_Perfect._

Now, where is her straightener…?

There it laid on the opposite countertop: a Chi Turbo Digital Flat Iron.

Damn. _That_ is one sexy flat iron.

Karin would most definitely report something that expensive if it went missing. There would probably be a room search too if she suspected it were stolen. Plus, if the flat iron were to be found in our possession, Hinata would get in trouble along with us. It wouldn't be fair; she had no part in this.

So I decided not to steal anything of Karin's. I would hide them somewhere in her room instead. I took the flat iron, some hair products and carried them out of the bathroom. Ino had just exited Karin's closet at the same moment.

She held up some fabric scraps," I foresee a wardrobe malfunction in the near future."

I chuckled, "Nice Pig."

Ino tilted her head and pointed at the things I was holding, "Why don't you put that stuff in the bag?"

"Well, I decided not to steal them—too many complications if we're caught. I figured it would be better to hide it someplace in here instead."

"Oh. Where were you thinking of hiding it?"

My eyes darted towards her bed, "How about, under the mattress?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in approval, "Got to hand it to you Forehead, pretty smart idea you got there."

I placed the items on the floor and proceeded to lift the mattress but Ino stopped me, "Wait, hang on!"

Ino reached into the bag and grabbed her phone. She quickly snapped a picture of the bed and then gestured for me to continue.

I stared at her quizzically, "What was that for?"

"Just so we have something to reference back to. Don't want Karin to think someone did something with her bed or whatever. You know, precautions and whatnot."

I nodded in understanding, "Ohhh, gotcha. Clever."

"Yup. _Well_ you know me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

After that was over, Ino and I proceeded to pack up our materials. Can't leave the crime scene dripping with evidence, now can we? I got up to leave, but then something caught my eye: Karin's laptop.

* * *

A hot pink Sony Vaio sat on the ground, a pillow slightly covering it up. I halted in my footsteps, turned and approached the computer; Ino followed suit.

I sat down—criss-cross applesauce style, hehe—and picked up the laptop, placing it gently on my lap. I moved the cursor around and to my surprise: Karin was already logged on.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but you know what: you miss 100% of the shots you don't take. An opportunity opened up for me and I was going to take the chance.

I opened up "My Documents" and scrolled down to browse the files. One in particular caught my attention: a folder entitled 'blackmail_hs'.

_Right click. Open._

_._

_._

_._

**s_haruno1 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno2 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno3 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno4 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno5 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno6 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno7 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno8 .jpeg**

…

…

…

**s_****haruno54 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno55 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno56 .jpeg**

**s_****haruno57 .jpeg**

.

.

.

The list went on.

* * *

Ino gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I shook my head in disbelief, "What the hell…no. _No_."

I clicked on one to view what the image was, but a window popped up prompting me to type in the password.

I clicked on another one. Same result.

Damn that clever bitch; all the files were encrypted and password protected.

Ino put her hand on my shoulder, "Sak, it's getting late. We should leave."

I glanced at the clock on the computer screen. Ino was right; it was already nine forty-eight. 'Light's out' was at ten and Karin would most likely be back any minute.

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah, let's go."

I closed all the windows on the screen and set down the laptop. Ino and I grabbed our things, opened the door and left.

* * *

That night, I lied in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't close my eyes and relax; there were too many thoughts floating through my mind. I kept thinking about the files on Karin's computer. What kind of dirt did she have on me?

There were so many files…

Hinata's light snoring resonated in my ears along with Ino's quiet murmuring. I was too anxious and _way_ too sensitive to everything that was happening around me at the moment. I turned to my side and shut my eyes; I had try-outs the next day and I _had_ to be at the top of my game. I had to forget about it for now and _sleep_.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE FOREHEAD!"

"N-ne, Sakura-chan. It's time to get up."

Ino grabbed me by the shoulders and shook violently, "FOREHEAD WAKE UP!"

"I-ino-chan is right. Y-you'll be late to try-outs if you don't get up soon."

I groggily opened my eyes and rubbed them.

What the fuck was wrong with these people; it was _way _too early in the morning to be causing such a commotion.

Ino continued to shake me.

I growled, "Pig, if you don't get off of me this second—I will rip your fucking arms off."

Ino immediately hopped off my bed and gave a dazzling smile, "Morning to you too, sunshine."

I turned my head to glance at the clock: seven thirty-seven.

Well… shit.

Try-outs start in about twenty minutes and I'm still on my bed in my pajamas. Fan_fucking_tastic.

* * *

I quickly leapt off my bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Morning routine was the usual: wash face, brush teeth, you know—all that jazz. After that was over with, I pulled on a zebra print sports bra—yes, _zebra print_. You know, cause I'm so _cool and amazing_. But I think we've already established that—paired with a dark green pinnie and a pair of bright orange short shorts. Lastly, I gathered up my hair and tied it up in a messy—oh I mean, _messy_—side bun.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror: I looked like shit.

What was I thinking—dark green and bright orange? What the fuck? Oh well, it was too late to change anyway; I had to get going.

I stepped out of the bathroom and scurried over to my (_bright green_) suitcase in search of my field hockey equipment. Damn, I _really _should unpack that thing soon.

Eh, fuck it. Maybe laters.

Okay, so I have shin guards, mouth guard, goggles, and—fuck!

I pulled at my hair, "Where's my stick!"

Ino was lying on her bed, lazily flipping through a magazine, "It's in the closet, Forehead."

I dashed to the closet and opened it, frantically searching through Hinata's and Ino's clothes.

"I don't see it! Ugh! Where the fuck is it!"

Ino sighed and flipped a page, "Check the floor."

I glanced down, "_Oh_."

I bent down and picked up Lux—I named my phone _and_ my car. Are you _that_ surprised that I named my stick, too?—then proceeded to close the closet door. Lux is the third stick I've owned; he's pretty banged up but still super smexy. I mean, he's freakin' red with a flame design. How hot is that?

See what I did there? Hot and _hot_.

_Yeah_.

* * *

By the time I was ready to go, Ino was already waiting by the front door. Hinata had just come back from the cafeteria since she had gotten some breakfast for us.

Aw, she's such a sweetheart.

I quickly took a blueberry bagel from Hinata, thanked her, and then left with Ino. I was psyched!

_Try-outs ahoy!_

* * *

An ear-splintering screech shot through the air, "AHHHHH!"

Karin stomped onto the field, growling and muttering curses with each step she took. Ami and Kin timidly trailed behind her.

I retained a dumbfounded look, but was inwardly grinning at Karin's appearance. Her hair was a complete bird's nest: frizzy, out of control, and at least two times bigger than normal. She tried to manage it by putting it up in a bun, but it still looked disastrous. Her skin was probably worse—red, blotchy, and slight peeling was evident. Obviously, the itching powder had taken its toll.

I smirked. By the time noon rolls around, the tanning lotion will make her as orange as an Oompa Loompa.

I high-fived Ino behind my back.

Take that_, bitch_.

* * *

Ino went over to Karin and patted her shoulder comfortingly while giving a sweet smile, "Oh Karin, poor you. You don't look like your usual self."

Karin instantly shot a smile at Ino, "Well Ino, you know it was just…one of those days. I mean, not everyone can look as perfect and dazzling as you do everyday."

I scoffed. What a suck up.

Ino retained her polite composure, "Well take care of yourself Karin."

Karin beamed and held up her stick, "Oh, of course Ino. Pretty girls like us have to _stick_ together, right?"

Ino looked unimpressed, "Sure."

Karin turned away and scowled at the rest of us, "What are you losers looking at?"

I walked up to Karin and grinned evilly, "Oh, I was just wondering why a wild animal is here on school grounds instead of in a zoo."

A chorus of oohs and oh-no-she-didnts echoed throughout the crowd.

Ino grabbed me by the shoulder, "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned back and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I've got this."

Ino let go, "Whatever you say, Sak."

Karin glared harder and gave me a once-over, "Really. I was just wondering the same thing."

The chorus grew louder and people started crowding around us. Soon a circle was formed: Karin and I in the center.

"At least my skin doesn't look like a dried up tomato."

"At least I'm not a colorblind little troll."

I stepped back and put my hands on my hip, "At least I don't cause earthquakes every time I take a step."

Karin stepped closer and poked me in the chest, "At least I'm not as flat as a board."

I growled, "Thunder thighs."

"Mosquito-bite boobs."

"Fat-ass."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank."

Karin pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Pink-haired freak."

I shot a cold glare, "Four-eyed hoe."

"Loser."

I opened my mouth to retort, but spotted Coach Kurenai approaching the field so I closed it.

Karin smirked in triumph, "No more words, Haruno?"

I ignored Karin and went back to stand with Ino.

"Hmph. That's what I thought. You're a loser _and_ a coward."

I kept a blank face. Karin had failed to realize that it was just a ploy; she had just exposed how big of a bitch she was to _all_ of the field hockey team.

I inwardly smirked. The beginning of the downfall is approaching.

* * *

"Welcome back girls! I see that we've got quite a few new faces this year."

I glanced around; she was right. There were tons of freshmen everywhere. I sighed, looks like there's going to be a lot of cuts.

Kurenai straightened her posture, "Alright, why don't we sit down and introduce ourselves first. We'll start with our captains."

A girl with four blonde pigtails stood up," So I'm one of the captains. The name's Temari." she tilted her head and scratched it a little, "Uh, I'm a senior and… I play sweep."

Ino scoffed. For some reason, Ino and Temari have never gotten along. On top of that, there has always been some competition between them since they play the same position.

After Temari finished, a girl with short brown hair stood up, "I'm Kaori and I'm the other captain. I'm also a senior and I'm a goalie."

_Le sigh_. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Now that introductions are over with, we'll begin warm-ups! Three laps around the field and then captains will lead stretches. Go!"

Everyone groaned.

Kurenai grinned evilly, "I'm sorry, did I say three laps? I meant thirty. Go!"

I opened my mouth in despair. Really, is she fucking serious? Nevertheless, I began jogging.

Personally, I think Coach Kurenai is an amazing coach; she has fantastic plays, brilliant strategies, and gives everyone fair playing time. But the thing is: when it comes to field hockey, she is scary as fuck. She's that easygoing teacher in the classroom and_ then_ you see her on the field…

"Come on girls, FASTER! You'll need to move those asses around the field a _lot_ quicker if you want to win! I only coach winning teams! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

_Yeah._

* * *

By the time warm-ups were over, everyone was pretty much exhausted. Good thing I kept my stamina up over the summer or I would've been lying on the ground, dead.

I took my water bottle, gulped some water down, and poured the rest over my head. _Ahhh._

I walked over and took a seat next to Ino. She was lying on the grass, her baby blue pinnie soaking with sweat.

"Gross, pig."

"It's not like you look too hot either, Forehead."

I looked down at myself, "Touché."

Coach Kurenai blew her whistle, "It's nine o'clock right now. We'll take a short break and resume in fifteen.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness_.

* * *

I raced ahead of the little freshman who was carrying the ball, "Got your through! Got your through!"

She looked up and sent the ball in front of her. I quickly ran over, took the ball, and started dribbling. I did a pull-right passed a defender; spin dodged another and quickly passed to one of my teammates.

The girl I passed to—Reika—continued to dribble up the field, dodging the defenders that came in her way.

I ran towards the goal, "POST! GOT POST!"

Reika hit the ball and it went flying towards me. I quickly dropped my stick and popped the ball into the goal.

.

.

.

**PLOP**

_That makes three!_

.

.

.

Kurenai blew the whistle, "Time's up!"

I quickly ran off the field and sat down on the sidelines. Since there were so many people trying out, we had split into groups of five and started doing ten-minute scrimmages between each individual team.

Ino plopped down beside me, "Nice hat trick out there."

"Thanks, nice defending skills."

Ino laughed, "Girl, you know it."

* * *

Karin screamed in frustration, "GAHHHH! AHHH!"

I turned to Ino, "My guess is that she probably missed the ball and the opposing team stole it."

I looked up at the field. Yep, I was right.

Ino grinned, "_Man_, she is all sorts of fail today."

I nodded in agreement, "I know right."

* * *

Coach Kurenai gave a thumbs-up, "Nice work today, girls! It was a very successful day of try-outs. I learned a lot about everyone's playing styles and I saw a wide array of skills."

Her face turned serious as she set down her clipboard, "Unfortunately, cuts will be made. Out of the sixty-seven of you that tried out, only thirty people will make the team—that means that I won't be seeing more than half of you here on Monday."

Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout crowd.

"The list will be posted on _The Bulletin _tomorrow at noon. If you made the list, you made the team. If not, then I'm very sorry. However, I do encourage you to continue to build your skills and try again next year."

Ino nudged me, "I'm sure you made varsity, but I'm not so sure about me."

I nudged her back, "Don't worry, you played great today."

Coach Kurenai smiled once more, "Alright, I'll see you guys around. You all are dismissed."

* * *

On our way back to the dorm, I began to skip.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Sak, you look ridiculous."

"I don't care! We should celebrate!"

Ino faced me with a perplexed expression, "Celebrate what?"

I continued skipping, "I don't know. Today's such a great day. We should just call up the gang and go to Ichiraku's or something. I don't know. Celebrate the new school year or Karin's fail today. Anything."

"Hmmm. Okay."

**From: Sakura**

**To: Everyone**

_Heyyy. Ichiraku's tonight, you in? Meet at 6 in parking lot!_

* * *

Naruto waved his arms around, calling the waiter over, "Oh, oh! Get me two more bowls of pork, one bowl of miso, and another bowl of chicken!"

The waiter sighed and scooped up Naruto's empty bowls, "No problem sir."

I hit my fork against my glass and stood up, "I'd like to make a toast."

Everyone paused in their actions and looked up at my raised glass.

I glanced around nervously, "Um. To a new school year; a new beginning!"

Suigetsu picked up his glass and stood up as well, "To a fresh start!"

Ino joined in, "Filled with bright opportunities!"

Naruto stood up, slurping up a noodle dangling from his mouth, "And lots of ramen!"

I sweatdropped; Naruto's such an idiot, "Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glass in unison, "CHEERS!"

Sigh. This seemed all too nostalgic.

* * *

_Sasuke let go of my hand and opened the door for me, "Well, here we are."_

_I smiled back at him, "Sasuke-kun, you know you didn't have t—"_

"_SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_I stared in amazement. Oh my gosh, wow…_

_Naruto ran up and engulfed me in a hug, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA! You're so lucky, teme rented out the whole restaurant just for you!"_

_Naruto released me from his embrace and I turned back to face Sasuke, "Is that true? Did you really rent out this whole place j—"_

"_Hn."_

_I blushed._

"_Come on guys, let's get seated! I'm starving! Ichiraku's ramen is supposed to be the best in the world. There's pork, and chicken, and beef, and—"_

_I turned to Sasuke and hugged him, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_He turned his head to hide a small blush. _

_I laughed lightly, "You're just… amazing. Thank you so much."_

"_Aah."_

_Ino stood up and raised her glass, "Alright, I want to make a toast to my girl Sakura."_

"_For being the best friend a girl could ask for; I hope your birthday brings good luck, happiness, and—"_

"_And lots of ramen!"_

_I sweatdropped; Naruto's such an idiot._

_Ino raised her fist and hit Naruto in the head, "NARUTO! I wasn't done!"_

"_Ow! Ino that hurt…"_

_Ino grinned brightly and stepped on Naruto's foot, "Happy birthday, Sak. Cheers!"_

_Everyone raised their glass in unison, "CHEERS!"_

_As everyone was busy clanking their glasses together, Sasuke bent down and gave a small peck on my cheek. I touched the place where he had kissed me and blushed._

_Sasuke smirked, "Hn."_

* * *

Ino waved her hand in front of my face, "Forehead, you okay? You've just been standing there touching your cheek."

I quickly let my arm drop to its side and chuckled nervously, "Oh, I'm fine. Ha ha ha."

Ino gave me a look, "Sure Sak, whatever you say."

I sighed once more. This was too damn nostalgic.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD. ****PAUSE. PLAY.**

* * *

_Outside Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke's dorm. Sunday. 8:53 A.M._

I banged on the door to the dorm, "Shikamaru! Open up!"

The door opened and my eyes were met with a very toned chest.

I gulped and looked up. _Please don't be Sasuke. Please don't be—fuck._

I scratched the back of my head, "Er, hi Sasuke."

He stared at me with a bored expression, "Hn."

_Bastard._

I pushed past him and peered into the room, "Um, is Shikamaru here?"

Sasuke's narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why?"

I continued to scan the room for any sign of that lazy ass, "I just need to see him."

"Hn. He's not here."

I looked back at Sasuke, "I can see that. Do you know where he might be?"

"Hn."

I gave a quizzical look. Was he, was Sasuke…_pouting?_

I headed towards the door, "Okay…um I'll just be going then."

"Library."

I looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

"He's in the library."

I turned to leave and then paused, "Hey Sasuke…"

He turned to face me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Aah."

* * *

"Hey lazy ass!"

"How troublesome…. What do you want Sakura?"

I took a seat next to him, "I've got a question."

He sighed and put his book down, "What?"

"Is it possible to view a password-protected file on someone else's laptop if you don't know the password?"

He brought his fingers to his chin, "Theoretically, yes. I suppose you could remove the encryption with some type of software—then you can view the files."

"I see."

Shikamaru turned to face me, "Why do you ask?"

I stared down into my lap. I suppose I _had_ to tell him if I had any chance of viewing those files.

"Karin has pictures of me. Lot's of them."

Shikamaru stared at me with a bored expression, "And..?"

"It was in a folder entitled 'blackmail'."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "_Oh_. I see."

I looked up at him, "I-I don't know what to do…"

"I'll do some research on it." Shikamaru promised, "Meanwhile, see if you can download the files onto a USB or something. Then get the files to me."

I nodded my head, "Thanks Shikamaru."

He nodded back, "Anytime."

* * *

My hand trembled as I carried my student I.D. in front of me. Karin had just left her room for breakfast, which meant I had a limited amount of time before she came back. Plus it was still morning so there was a huge possibility of me getting caught.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and checked the hallway to make sure no one was around. This is it Sakura; it's now or never.

I placed my I.D. in the crack between the door and wall and swiped it down.

.

.

.

**CLICK**

.

.

.

I open the door and swiftly step inside. Now where is it… _Aha!_

I pick up the laptop and move the cursor around, hoping that she was already logged on.

I curse under my breath, "Fuck."

It was locked and required a password so I randomly typed in '12345' and pressed enter.

Access denied. _Damn_.

I decided to try again. Interestingly, there was a hint on the bottom of the screen. It read: 'your last name'.

Well, _that's easy._

I quickly typed in 'hoshiko' and pressed enter once more.

Access denied. _What the fuck?_

Then an idea occurred to me. I typed in 'uchiha' and pressed enter again.

Logging on. _That's more like it._

The blue logging on screen soon faded into Karin's wallpaper. Expertly, I plugged my memory stick into the USB port and waited while the device installed.

I opened up 'My Documents' and scrolled down to find the folder once more.

_Right click. Send to—_

When the folder finished copying, I pulled my USB out and logged off. I set the laptop back and prepared to leave.

.

.

.

"I don't remember leaving my door open. Hm, whatever."

_SHIT!_ Karin's back! _Fuckfuckfuck—_

.

.

.

The door slowly creaked open and I quickly scrambled under the bed.

Damn, I was in some _deep _shit.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So here's my new years present for you all. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I finally got the time to sit down and write since I'm on winter break. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song, "Secrets" by OneRepublic. As it stands, TEAM SHIKAMARU is winning. The poll so far:

**TEAM SUIGETSU: 4**

**TEAM SHIKAMARU: 6**

From the looks of it, I'm probably going to pair Ino up with Shikamaru. But it's pretty close, so your opinion can still make a difference: just do the poll on my profile or drop a review.

One more thing, I've been meaning to post this link for quite a while now but I kept forgetting. Anyway, this is how I envisioned Sakura's hairstyle:

http:(slash)(slash)3(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_y2Pxq1jHI8A/SA8jSusvLZI/AAAAAAAABR0/l52gF9X18xQ/s1600/long%2Bcurly%2Bhairstyle(dot)jpg

**Thanks to those that reviewed/ favorited/ alerted from the last chapter:** blazinfire08, SkipperGirl, CraZName, Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, megamixnoxbara, DeidaraLuver, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, bestfriendsmusic, fictionally interesting, raven rose 101, Black-footed, Naniofthewolves, sasusakuforever123, thetiaraclub, , DunThrowMud, emilyxsong, loversurrounds, rubypetra, Hypogal, creamykittykat, Sasuke and sakura fan

Words cannot describe how much I love you all. Seriously—you guys are the_ best_! Thank you so much.


	6. counter attack

"—_I'm falling from cloud nine… I'm wide awake. Sometimes what you need is right in front of you all along; you just have to learn to look underneath the underneath. This is 95.7 Konoha."_

* * *

.

.

.

There have been distinct times in my life where I've been completely and utterly scared shitless.

But I've got to admit, this— and by _"this",_ I mean like _right now_— probably takes the cake.

Yep.

Right here. In Karin's dorm. Under her bed.

I silently reprimanded myself in my head. Really Sakura, _really?_ What kind of idiot are you for believing you'd actually pull this one off?

Let's see… heart pounding out of chest? Check. Sweat running down face? Yep. Deep labored breathing? Bingo. It's official: I have never been more scared for my life than right now. Because in all honesty, I'm as fucked as a caterpie battling a charizard.

Gahhhhh.

I feel so petty and ridiculous; I've resorted to breaking and entering for the sole purpose of stealing files that may or may not have a connection to me.

My brows furrowed in frustration.

I mean… I'm pretty sure they refer to me, but I really have no way to prove it unless I view them. I was risking expulsion and possibly worse as it was. Did I _really_ need to see what was hidden behind the encryptions?

Yet, a part of me screamed, _"Yes!"_ It's inexplicable really. It was one of those innate feelings in your gut, as if warning me that something terrible would happen if I didn't.

I closed my eyes in concentration.

Okay, well I've got the files. All I have to do now is formulate a plan to get me back to my dorm. If my calculations are correct, the safest method of action—

**DING**

My eyes snapped open in alarm.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

_Where r u?_

_._

_._

_._

Of all the times in the world, technology chooses to screw me over _now_ … this can't be happening. _Nonononono—_

"What the hell..? Is something under my bed?"

A hand reached under the bed skirt and roamed around for a bit. I held my breath as Karin's arm stretched further, nearly skimming my own. I slowly inched my way further back as her arm continued to advance. My feet hit the back wall; there was no place left to retreat. Uh oh.

"Karin."

I let out a sigh of relief as Karin's arm slowly disappeared from my sight. Whoever you are, mysterious voice—I love you _oh so very much._

"Oh,_ Sasuke-kun!_ What are _you_ doing here?" Karin squealed.

I cringed under her bed. I think a little part of me just shriveled up and died from Karin's voice. My eyes widened in realization. Wait… _Sasuke?_

"We need to talk," came a gruff reply.

"Oh okay! Here, come sit on my bed with me and we can _talk…_"

"…No. Let's… go somewhere else."

I inwardly sniggered. Sasuke hardly hesitated; the pictures covering the walls were probably making him nervous. I almost let out a giggle imagining a squeamish Sasuke.

"Sure Sasuke-kun, anything you want. Anything..."

"Che."

I waited a few minutes after the door shut till I got out from under the bed.

"Damn, that was close," I muttered to myself.

With the flash drive in hand, I left.

* * *

I looked down at my phone to check the time, only to see I've received another message.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

_Forehead, WHERE R U? pick up your phone dammit!_

_._

_._

_._

I let out a small sigh of exasperation. Oh Ino, if only you knew…

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

_Meet me by the bulletin in 5_

.

.

.

Le sigh.

I can already imagine Ino's impending tantrum; ignoring her texts is like signing your death wish... Yet again, I _did_ just escape death… in a way. Kind of.

I just broke into Karin's dorm, nearly got caught, and still managed to escape unscathed. Damn, I'm like a freakin' ninja slash Indiana Jones mega spy hunter person. Yeah, _that._

I gave myself a pat on the back. The temple run guy got _nothing on me_.

* * *

"FOREHEAD!"

I suddenly felt a weight on top of me as Ino grasped both my shoulders and jumped up and down.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Hey Ino…" and replied hesitantly. _She wasn't mad?_

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!"

I slowly pried her hands away, "What did you hear?"

She tilted her head to the side, "_Well…_" and then narrowed her eyes as she looked at me, "Did you get my text?"

I almost rolled my eyes at her antics. Of course she wouldn't forget, "Yeah."

"Well, you didn't text back…" she pouted.

"OH MY GOSH UMBRIDGE, STOP TEXTING ME!"

Ino stared, "…"

I stared back, "…"

"We really need to stop watching a very potter musical…"

We burst out in laughter. Che, like _that_ was going to happen.

I flipped a lock of hair over my shoulder, "So what's up pig, what did you hear?"

"Well, I was in the library getting some books—"

"You read…?" I asked incredulously.

"Ehem!_ Yes_."

I shrugged, "Guess you learn something new everyday."

Ino shot me a glare, "_Anyway_, as I was saying. I was in the library getting some books when I spotted Karin and Sasuke. Obviously I started to leave because I couldn't care less about that bitch, but then your name came up…"

A wave of panic flashed across my face. Did they… did they see me leave Karin's dorm?

A hand waved across my face, "Yo forehead… you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What… what were they talking about?"

"Sakura. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ino gave me a knowing look.

I sighed in defeat, "Remember those files we found yesterday?"

"Yeah," Ino nodded.

"I talked to Shikamaru about them and he said that if I could get him the files, he'd maybe be able to hack the encryptions."

"Well that's great!" Ino beamed, "Why are you so worried?"

I took in a deep breath, "This morning… I broke into Karin's dorm again to steal the files," I looked up to gauge Ino's reaction, "I was _really _close to getting caught, but then Sasuke showed up and they left. If you heard my name come up, there's a pretty good chance they know. I-I think they may have seen me leave…"

"Wait, so that means that…" Ino's eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth, "My text. Were you still in Karin's room when I texted you? Shit, I'm _so_ sorry. I—"

"It's fine piggy," I gave a meek smile.

Blue eyes narrowed, "No. It is _not_ fine. Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you're reported?"

I nodded sullenly.

A deafening silence consumed the conversation.

.

.

.

Ino's eyes lit up, "Wait!" a broad grin stretched across her face, "When I overheard your name, they sounded like they were…. arguing. Maybe, maybe you _didn't_ get caught..."

I faked a smile, "Yeah, maybe."

_I hope you're right, Ino-pig._

* * *

My stomach grumbled shortly afterwards so we decided to catch an early lunch. Well, technically it would be brunch for me since I hadn't had breakfast yet. We walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed some trays.

"So after lunch, do you want to see if the try-outs results are posted yet?"

I grabbed an apple and set it on my tray, "Yeah, sure."

It was twelve thirty-eight by the time we finished our food and walked over to The Commons. Ino took my arm and pulled me over to The Bulletin where she scanned the various pieces of paper attached to the board.

She lowered her head, lips slightly trembling. "I-I didn't make varsity…" came out a small whisper.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about? Of course she'd make varsity!

I carefully pushed past Ino to read the sheet of paper.

.

.

.

**Sport:**** FIELD HOCKEY (girl's)**

**(V) Coach:**** Yuhi Kurenai**

**(JV) Coach:**** Mitarashi Anko**

**Field(s):**** 3 and 4**

**High School Field Hockey Players:**

**Below is the team roster for this year's hockey season. Over sixty girls tried out this fall and although I was very excited with the turnout, it also meant that I had a lot of decision making to do. We could only support so many on the team, which is why only thirty out of the sixty-seven of you made the final cut. Please do not feel discouraged if you do not see your name on either list— it only means that you should continue to build your skills and try again next year. **

**In other news: congratulations to all who made it on either list. Practices run from ****3:30 P.M.— 5:30 P.M. on MONDAYS- FRIDAYS.**** Varsity will practice on Field 3, while JV will take Field 4. I look forward to seeing you all at tomorrow's practice!**

.

.

**TEAM ROSTER**

.

VARSTIY

**Temari no Sabaku**

**Kaori Tanaka**

**Aiko Koga**

**Natsumi Sato**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Reika Ono**

**Miho Chiba**

**Ami Watanabe**

**Yuki Kudo**

**Midori Okinawa**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Azami Matsuo**

**Misa Ito**

**Fuyuko Iwate**

**Karin Hoshiko**

.

.

JUNIOR VARSITY

**Shiori Takahashi**

**Ayumi Fujii**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Maki Kinjo**

**Risa Yamaguchi**

…

…

.

.

.

I stopped reading.

It had to a mistake. I read over the list a second time, my eyes narrowing as they skimmed over 'Karin Hoshiko'.

Bull_shit_.

I glanced over to Ino, "Hey piggy—"

"It's _fine_," she bit out angrily.

I scrunched my eyebrows together slightly, "Ino—"

"Idon't _need _your sympathy, Sakura."

"I'm just trying to—"

Ino waved me off, "Look: not everyone is fucking perfect like you, okay? I just need to be left alone for a while."

"What the hell, Ino? I get you're upset but you don't have to be such a _bitch _about it."

"So I'm a bitch now?" she laughed bitterly, "Whatever Sakura, whatever."

"I-Ino…I didn't mean it like that…"

I sighed as she began to walk off.

Today was turning out to be a pretty shitty Sunday.

* * *

"Hey Ino, what's up?" waved Suigetsu.

Ino remained silent, arms hugging her knees as she blew a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Suigetsu's brows furrowed at her lack of response. Ino _loved_ talking and seeing her silent was just… weird. Something was most definitely wrong.

He took a seat on the step while Ino remained unfazed by the newfound presence beside her.

"Hey," he branched out hesitantly.

Her head hung lower, her cheekbones now resting on the tops of her knees.

Suigetsu sighed. Gently he nudged her with his elbow, "What's wrong?"

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge her companion. "Nothing…" she mumbled almost inaudibly.

Suigetsu leaned back slightly and threw his hands behind his head, "Yeah I guess I'd be pretty sad too with the apocolypse coming. If Ino's not talking, it's _obviously_ a sign of the end of the world."

The ends of Ino's mouth quirked up slightly into an almost smile. "Shut up," she said as she playfully punched the male in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh," he feigned a dramatic collapse and fell against the blonde.

Ino rolled her eyes and slowly pushed him off of her, "Way to defy the laws of physics. You were supposed to fall the other way, idiot."

Suigetsu brushed off imaginary sweat from his brow, "Phew, I was worried there for a second. Snarky Ino has returned!"

She promptly made a face at his comment and shot him a very pretty bird.

He chuckled slightly at her antics before resuming a more serious expression, "So… why were you upset earlier?"

Ino let her smile falter before letting out a sigh, "I-I didn't make varsity and I guess I was just… disappointed in myself. It hurts, you know? When you think you're pretty good at something and then it turns out that you just… weren't enough," she finished lamely.

"Yeah I get you," Suigetsu said softly, "But when stuff like that happens, I think it's just more reason to try even harder; it's like motivation to prove them wrong, you know?"

She shook head, "It's not just that. I took my frustration out on Sakura and just lashed out on her— I'm such an _idiot! _What if she doesn't forgive me?" she covered her face with her hands, "I guess I really am a bitch…"

Suigetsu put his hands on Ino's shoulders and gently shook her, "_Never _say that about yourself. You are _not_ a bitch. _Hell, _someone like Karin is a bitch," He inched his head a bit closer, "You're _Ino_. You are kind, smart, thoughtful, an _amazing_ friend, and most importantly: beautiful."

Her breath hitched as she looked up to stare into amethyst pools.

Ino leaned in a bit more, "You really think so?" she whispered, their breaths mingling.

"I _know_ so," and he closed the space between them.

The kiss was gentle, brief, and filled with fireworks. Except… not really. Not at all.

Ino pulled away and furrowed her brows in confusiton, "That was… nice?"

Suigetsu shared her skeptical look, "Um… yeah. It was… good."

"…right."

"Maybe we should practice?" Suigetsu suggested.

Ino shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt."

So they kissed. Again.

Suigetsu moved his head back, "Ino… maybe—"

She shook her head, "No. Ugh...no."

"I'm sure you're a good kisser and all but this…" he trailed off, "It just…"

"No. Like yeah… this," she pointed at him and then at herself, "You and me. Just… no. It felt—"

"Eh."

"It never…"

"Yeah."

"So uh let's just… never do this ever again."

"Agreed."

She giggled at the situation, "Gosh. We're so awkward."

He laughed alongside her, "Yep, just like turtles."

A genuine smile graced Ino's features, "But thanks. _Really,_" her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered something, "Oh crap— Sakura. I have to go find her and apologize."

Suigetsu nodded, "See ya Ino."

She got up and waved, "Bye!"

* * *

"Here." I said, thrusting the flash drive into Shikamaru's hands.

He twirled the object around his fingers and nodded, "Thanks. I'll see what I can do with it."

I nodded back and averted my eyes to the ground, "H-how long…?"

"Well," his eyes narrowed slightly, "I started downloading different software from various sources yesterday. I still have to test them; they could be malware for all we know."

"Oh. I see."

He offered a reassuring smile, "But decoding doesn't take very long, so once I check the software we should be good to go. I think a week, tops."

I closed my eyes and let out a tentative breathe of relief. One week. I can wait.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru," I smiled sincerely, "Honestly."

"Troublesome," he muttered back, while rolling his eyes.

I grinned once more and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," drawled out a familiar voice.

My footsteps halted as I turned around, a small glare forming on my face. "What do you want, Karin?"

She mock gasped, "Not happy to see me?"

"What do you want?" I repeated.

She blinked innocently, "I just saw you pass by and decided to stay and chat. Nothing wrong with that, right?" she waved offhandedly, the fake sweetness dripping off each word.

I glanced over her appearance and inwardly smirked. Her skin was still red and blotchy, but her hair seemed to have been tamed down a bit. Whatever, she still looked disastrous.

"Well if that's all, I'll be leaving then." I replied, uninterested.

"To find _Ino?"_

I paused momentarily.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Look, Karin—"

"I saw your little fight this morning," she interjected, "It's about time, too."

I frowned.

"I was wondering when she'd finally realize how big of a bitch you really are," she continued, "Ino has so much potential and it's only being dragged down by hanging with a deadweight like you—"

"Shut up!"

She took a step closer and looked me in the eye, "Listen, Haruno. Word of advice: I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to break off your little _friendship_."

She proceeded to shove me aside with her shoulder and walked away.

I rubbed my arm to soothe the pain while my mind wandered elsewhere. Ino wouldn't want to stop being friends with me, right? No, she wouldn't do that! She's not the kind of person to just break up a friendship like that! She's _Ino _and I'm _Sakura_ and… and I-I called her a bitch…

She'll still want to be friends…

Right?

* * *

"Sakura!" a voice called out.

I turned around, "Ino…?"

Karin's voice lingered in my thoughts. _Word of advice: I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to break off your little "friendship"._

"Hey," she panted, a few droplets of sweat running down the side of her face, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"I need to talk to you."

I clenched my fists at my side, preparing for the worst.

"Yeah, about earlier…" I flinched slightly recalling this morning, "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that."

I gaped in disbelief, "It's fine, Ino. I shouldn't have called you a bitch—"

She shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Sakura. I was just disappointed, you know? But I realized it's not too big of a deal; we're still teammates and being on JV will give me more playing time anyway."

She smirked, "Besides, who else is going to whip those little freshmen into shape?"

I smiled, "So… we good?"

She enveloped me in a hug, "Of course, billboard brow."

"You had me worried there, pig."

She released the embrace and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't think I was going to do something stupid like break off our friendship, right?"

I shrugged sheepishly.

"_Please_," Ino scoffed, "We still have a bitch to take down."

I grinned. _Yes we do._

* * *

**FAST FORWARD. PAUSE. PLAY.**

* * *

_Field 3. Monday. 4:06 P.M._

"Okay girls, listen up!" Coach Kurenai barked, "Now that warm-ups are done, I'd like to address a few things before we continue with actual practice."

I glanced over to Field 4. _I wonder how Ino's doing..._

"…this Friday. To get ready for th— Haruno!"

I quickly snapped out of my daze, "Yes?"

Kurenai threw me a skeptical look, "You okay there? You looked like you were spacing out."

I shook my head, "No I'm fine."

"Okay…" she said wearily, "As I was saying, we have a scrimmage against Cloud this Friday. Although it isn't as important as a conference game, I'd still like to have a victory. Understood?"

The players nodded in agreement.

"Good. So to prepare, we'll be doing a scrimmage today at practice. Since we have quite a few new additions to our team, I have no idea how you guys will act as a whole. Essentially, today will give me an idea on how to work out future plays and strategies."

I glanced around; our team dynamic really _did _change. I scoffed slightly when my gaze met Karin's form. Too bad not all the changes were good.

"We won't be needing our goalie today, so Kaori— can you go tell Anko that I sent you to help JV?"

The brunette nodded, "Mhmm."

"Okay, that leaves fourteen of you which means 7 v 7. I'll let you guys make your teams."

* * *

Much to my delight, I _didn't_ end up on the same team that had Karin, Ami, and Kin.

I marched up to the center of the field and took up my position. Karin, being a forward herself, stood opposite of me. Inwardly I grinned; I was going to face-off with her, huh?

_Too easy. _

Ha, get it? Karin's _easy._ Yeah…

.

.

.

She readjusted her sports goggles and glared, "Haruno."

I dropped my stick and got into an athletic stance, ignoring her.

"Che," Karin scoffed, "So _rude_. I'm pretty sure this is just one of reasons why Sasuke-kun left you… _for me_."

I growled, "Shut up, Karin."

"What? Can't handle the truth?"

"I said shu—"

"I'm sorry; shut doesn't go up. Oh, but I know what _can_ go up. You know when Sasuke-kun moans _my name_—"

"Shut the _fuck_—"

_**FWEEEEE!**_

That was the whistle. Wait, that means the scrimmage started which means that… shit.

"You snooze, you lose _Sakura._"

I looked down to search for the ball, but it was already in Karin's possession. I quickly dropped my stick to a defensive position and began fighting for the ball.

.

.

.

**THWACK**

.

.

.

**THWACK**

.

.

.

**THWACK**

.

.

.

Dammit, that _hurt!_

Karin continued to hack at my stick, hitting my fingers in the process. I could tell she was getting annoyed that I wasn't giving in yet.

Why hasn't a call been made yet? Hacking was illegal.

Suddenly, I felt shove and landed on the ground. I spat out some grass that had gotten into my mouth and prepared to stand up when I felt a searing pain in my—

"_AHHHHH!"_

_**FWEEEEE!**_

"STOP PLAY!" shouted Kurenai.

What the hell happened to me? I attempted to roll over onto my back, but a wave of pain hit me once more. I bit back a scream.

"Sakura, please remain still," ordered Coach Kurenai, "I'm going to remove your shin guard to get a better look at the injury, alright?"

I nodded meekly.

As she fumbled with my shin guard, I glanced over to get a look at my right calve. Kurenai successfully rolled off the mangled shin guard as I grimaced.

The skin on the back of my leg was littered with small puncture wounds; blood was dripping out of some, but the coloration of the skin was most grotesque. It was varying degrees of purple, while the darkest sections were borderline black.

I adverted my eyes.

"Oh, Sakura! I'm _so, so, so, so, so, sorry_," I'd recognized that fake sweetness anywhere, "I _swear_ I didn't mean to. It was an accident; I was just trying to get to ball and then my cleat just went and stepped on you! Oh, _Sakura._"

"It's alright Karin. You said it yourself: it was an accident," Kurenai patted her back, "Just be more careful next time, okay?"

Karin wiped away some 'tears' and nodded.

I glowered. That _bitch._

Kurenai turned to me, "Now Sakura, your right calve has bruising and some minor bleeding. Thank goodness you were wearing shin guards or this could have turned out so much worse; you're very lucky that the cleats didn't scrape through enough skin to start tearing some muscle."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now let's get you the benches so we can bandage it up. You can stay and watch the rest of practice, but I want you to stop by the infirmary right after, got it?"

"Got it. Will I still be able to play on Friday?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "Sakura: I don't want you out on the field till the bruising goes away. I know it doesn't sound too good, but I'd rather have you miss a few games then be out the whole season."

"But—"

"No buts. I understand we may be losing one of our best starters for a while," I smiled at the fact, "But we'll just have to manage while you're recovering. We have other forwards like… um Karin, was it? Doesn't she play as a forward?"

I inwardly seethed, "Yeah, she does."

"Right. So we'll have the other forwards like her start in your absence."

I forced a smile, "Oh."

* * *

After practice, I began to limp my way off the field.

"Yo forehead!"

I glanced up in the direction of the voice, "Hey Ino."

"What the _hell_ happened to your leg?"

I rolled my eyes, "Karin _stepped_ on me."

Ino narrowed her brows in anger, "Where is that slut?"

I wrinkled my face in disgust, "Probably flirting with her precious _Sasuke-kun_."

"Che, figures. Do you need any help?"

I shook my head, "No. I can still walk but it's just a bit harder since my leg is sore."

Suddenly a male with light blue hair and gray eyes jogged up to me, "Hey, you're Sakura right?"

"Uh…" I smiled; he was kind of cute. "Yeah...hi."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and offered a goofy grin, "Er hey, I'm Seiji. I play on the boy's soccer team and uh… I think you're really cute… er I mean, you have um cute… hair?"

Seiji, huh?

I giggled at his nervousness, "Nice to meet you, Seiji."

He blushed, "Ah… you too," he glanced down at my bandaged leg, "You sure took a hit out there, didn't you?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but I don't have to get it amputated or anything so I'll live."

He chuckled, "Phew. I thought you were a goner out there when that wild buffalo trampled you."

My eyes widened slightly. He's cute _and_ dislikes Karin? I think I have a winner here.

"I'm pretty sure if you didn't get injured, you would have scored a million goals or something."

"Really…?" I raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

Seiji nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I've seen you play before and you're really good. Last time I watched you… er well, not _watch_…" he raised his hands in defense, "I DON'T STALK YOU, I SWEAR!"

I giggled once more.

He sighed, "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is… do you want to grab a coffee sometime or something?"

I smiled, "Sure."

His eyes widened, "Really? Er, I mean…" he smoothed out his shirt, "Cool. What's your dorm number? I'll pick you up at 7."

"207," I winked, "See you tonight."

Seiji jogged away and I smiled. Looks like I have a date tonight.

"Way to make me the third wheel, forehead…"

.

.

.

Onyx eyes narrowed in the distance.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I pulled at my hair in frustration, "What do I wear?"

Ino rolled her eyes and flipped another page in her magazine, "It's a _coffee date_. Comfy and casual, _duh_."

"But I still want to look cute…" I whined.

"S-sakura-chan, I don't think it really matters," Hinata stuttered, "By the way y-you've described him, I think he'll think you'll look pretty n-no matter what."

"But there are so many options and—"

Ino tossed some clothes at me, "Just wear these and pair it with you floral flats. We all know you can't rock heels with that leg of yours."

I glanced down at the pile of clothes in my arms and smiled, "Thanks."

"Whatever. Come on Hinata, let's go grab some dinner."

* * *

I looked at myself in the full- length mirror and grinned. I was wearing a white racerback tank paired with plain blue skinny jeans. My hair was curled, flowing gently past my shoulders. Makeup-wise: I only applied some mascara and a swipe of lip-gloss, but it didn't matter because I looked _awesome._

_._

_._

_._

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

**KNOCK**

.

.

.

I glanced at the clock; it was three minutes to seven. How prompt.

I slipped on my flats, grabbed a light black cardigan—you know, just in case it gets cold— and opened the door.

"Hey Seiji-kun, you—_Sasuke?"_

I rubbed my eyes to check I wasn't hallucinating, "Sasuke! What are doing here? I have a date to—"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because as my back hit the door, all I felt were warm lips crashing against mine.

.

.

.

I _should've_ kept my lips shut.

.

I _should've_ opened my eyes.

.

I _should've_ pushed him off.

.

I _should've_ said, _"_No, this is wrong."

.

.

.

But I didn't.

Instead, my hand let go of the black cardigan and replaced it with a fistful of noir hair. And I…I…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, I was _so_ confused.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, _I know_. It's been like seven months and I probably lost a lot a readers… I'm sorry guys. Really, I am. It's just been a really hectic year for me; there were a lot of changes and I just needed some time to find myself. _Wow… how cliché can I get…_ This chapter was particularly annoying because I was really unhappy how it turned out the first time. I kept rewriting it until my brain just fried and gave you all this. Yeah. Anyway, the lyrics at the beginning are from the song, "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry.

Moving on, TEAM SHIKAMARU is the victor. Final score was 20 to 6, _yeah._ So ShikaIno _will_ be happening in the future; I just wanted to give Sui some lurve this chapter cause he's so cute haha.

Also in other news, the Olympics are today. You know what this means? Naruto: Road to Ninja is _one _day away! Gahhh~

Ehem, as always:

**Thanks to those that reviewed/ favorited/ alerted from the last chapter: **sabryelle, thebaddestkidd, GabbaGabba, CiiCiinREX, iCherryTorns, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, purple pansy, shurikengrl, SweetCh3rry, xiamesee, SasuSakuKawaii, Naniofthewolves, Alex. , xrawrapandax, sasukeXXXsakura15, animeXtenshiXhime829, SeomaraAngel, rubypetra, DeidaraLuver, lovesurrounds, LoveWhispers, PurplEThornS16, sendo-tenshi, snake eyes, Nobody's Somebody, rockerangel89, Sukutai Chiko, oohitzann, xxchibikibixx

**Especially those that supported me when "Quixotic" got deleted: **KillerMay, bbarbie325, blondebarbievamp, Pink Lady410, Katkat024, Raikiri80, LoverForAnime, Mizuriro Hoshino, abcdiloveyouwxyz, Rawrgoesdadino

Honestly, thank you _so_ much. This list really _does_ keep growing with each chapter and it just makes my day every time I see a notification in my inbox. I love you all so much, thank you for the support. -hugs-


End file.
